Contract
by asdfghjklaaaah
Summary: Ch 6 up! Suatu hari, sang pangeran iblis bernama Uchiha Sasuke mengikat kontrak dengan ketua organisasi pembasmi iblis. /"Apa permintaanmu, manusia rendahan?"/ /"Kau memanggilku rendahan tapi kau mau-maunya datang karena dipanggil olehku. Berarti kau lebih rendahan."/ NaruSasu AU. Devil!Sasu
1. Chapter 1

Selama lima ratus tahun hidupnya, Sasuke tak pernah merasa sangat bosan seperti sekarang. Ia memainkan bandul tengkoraknya sambil mendengus bosan, melirik Suigetsu yang menyeringai di ujung ruangan sambil mengasah pedangnya sampai mengkilat.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali iblis yang pergi ke dunia manusia." Suigetsu mengawali percakapan. "Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya manusia yang memanggil iblis ke tempat mereka."

"Hn." Sasuke mencoba menggumam tak peduli, walau ia sedikit tertarik dengan topik yang dibicarakan si gigi runcing.

"Kau tahu 'kan, kalau iblis tak mungkin pergi ke dunia lain karena mereka tak cukup kuat untuk membuat lingkaran teleportasi." Mata Suigetsu beralih pada Sasuke, "Kecuali keturunan raja iblis, seperti kau, pangeran."

"Hn."

"Tapi Sasuke." Suigetsu mungkin satu-satunya orang yang berani memanggil pangeran iblis seperti Sasuke dengan nama depannya. "Kau boleh saja bisa membuat lingkaran teleportasi, tapi tak ada jaminan kau akan selamat ketika berada di dalamnya."

"Aku tahu." Sasuke menyahut. Ia lagi-lagi mendengus, memandangi bandul tengkorak di tangannya dengan ekspresi datar. "Kau sudah pernah kesana?"

"Sudah, dua kali," balas Suigetsu, ada seringai jahil di bibirnya saat ia mengatakan hal itu. "Dan dua-duanya manusia yang membosankan. Tapi setidaknya aku menikmati saat-saat berada di sana."

Sasuke membuang muka, jelas sekali kalau sekarang ia sedang iri pada Suigetsu. Ia bahkan tak pernah datang kesana sekalipun. Ia seorang pangeran iblis, dan butuh kekuatan yang besar untuk membawanya kesana. Manusia itu lemah, Sasuke tahu itu.

"Omong-omong," Suigetsu menyimpan pedangnya, fokusnya sepenuhnya ada pada Sasuke. "Dunia manusia tak semenyenangkan kedengarannya Sasuke," kata Suigetsu serius. Cengiran yang biasa ia tebar kemana-mana kini menghilang sepenuhnya dari wajahnya. "Kau mungkin tak tahu karena belum pernah kesana, tapi aku pernah hampir mati satu kali."

"Mati?" alis Sasuke naik sebelah. Suigetsu yang dikenalnya tak selemah itu. "Jangan bercanda."

"Memangnya aku bicara padamu sambil cengar-cengir, Sasuke? Aku serius."

"Tapi kenapa?"

Suigetsu menghela napas, "Kau terlalu sering mendekam di istana sampai-sampai tak tahu kabar dunia iblis. Memang banyak iblis pergi ke dunia manusia, tapi sebagian kecil dari mereka tak pernah kembali ke sini."

"Oh." Respon Sasuke pendek.

"Hanya 'oh'?"

"Memangnya aku harus bilang apa?"

"Kupikir kau akan sedikit khawatir pada rakyatmu sendiri."

"Aku tak peduli," balas Sasuke sambil mengangkat bahu. Ia tak pernah peduli pada keadaan dunia iblis. Ia memutar mata, mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan ujung kakinya, lalu mendecih.

"Kudengar ada semacam organisasi pembasmi iblis disan—"

Belum genap Suigetsu selesai berbicara, bandul tengkorak Sasuke menyala merah. Sinarnya sangat terang sampai-sampai membuat Sasuke menyipitkan matanya dan mengerutkan dahi.

"Ada ap—"

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Bandulnya—"

Dan kemudian lingkaran hitam terbuka di hadapannya. Sasuke mengatupkan mulut, tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ada yang memanggilmu, Sasuke!" Suigetsu berseru nyaring di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata. "Ap-apa?" untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Mulutnya kaku. Ia menatap portal hitam itu dengan takjub, seolah sedang berhalusinasi.

"Serius, Sasuke. Kau benar-benar dipanggil!"

Portal itu menariknya mendekat, sensasinya luar biasa. Satu tatapan terakhir dilayangkan Sasuke untuk Suigetsu sebelum portal itu benar-benar menelannya.

Sasuke pergi, menuju dunia yang sama sekali tak diketahuinya.

.

.

.

 **Contract**

 **Naruto ©** **Mas** **ashi** **Kis** **himoto**

 **NaruSasu by Red**

.

.

.

Naruto bersumpah awalnya ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk melakukan _sesuatu._ Ia hanya sedang bosan, dan ide itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas di otaknya tanpa dipikirkan resikonya nanti.

Di depannya ada lingkaran sihir besar, hampir menutupi seluruh lantai ruangan itu. Ibu jari yang sengaja ia gores dengan pisau lipat tadi tak berhenti meneteskan darah. Tetesan itu jatuh pada tepi lingkaran sihir, kemudian merayap menuju pusat dan—

— _Voila_. Sebuah portal terbuka.

Si surai pirang itu nyengir lebar begitu sosok beraura gelap keluar dari portal itu. Tatapan matanya tajam. Telinganya runcing. Matanya berwarna hitam pekat. Jubah hitamnya menyapu lantai ketika ia keluar dari portal dan berjalan sampai ke hadapan Naruto dengan dagu terangkat.

Iblis itu berkata angkuh, "Apa permintaanmu, manusia rendahan?"

Cengiran Naruto semakin lebar. Ia tahu seharusnya ia tak berekspresi seperti itu. "Kau memanggilku rendahan tapi kau mau-maunya datang karena dipanggil olehku," jawab Naruto. "Berarti kau lebih rendahan."

Kening iblis itu mengerut, tapi ia tak membalas apa-apa. Ia punya pengendalian diri yang baik, jadi Naruto tak bisa memprovokasinya begitu saja untuk _memeriahkan_ suasana.

"Omong-omong, siapa namamu?"

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum iblis itu menjawab, "Sasuke."

"Kau bisa panggil aku Naruto," kata Naruto ringan. Ia bersandar pada meja kerja di belakangnya, menatap Sasuke dengan tertarik. Ruangan itu gelap, tapi sinar bulan lewat jendela menerangi sosok sempurna itu.

 _Apa iblis memang seindah ini kalau dilihat lebih dekat?_

Naruto memainkan tangannya, "Aku punya pertanyaan." Tahu kalau Sasuke memperhatikan, Naruto pun meneruskan. "Kau pasti bukan iblis biasa, iya 'kan?"

"Dan kau pasti bukan manusia biasa karena bisa tahu aku bukan iblis tingkat bawah." Tepatnya, Naruto bukan manusia lemah yang bisa memanggil iblis setingkat Sasuke kemari.

Naruto tertawa. Sasuke tak mengerti apa yang salah dengan ucapannya yang tadi. Naruto terkekeh lama sekali, dan baru berhenti ketika seseorang menerobos masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Kepala Sasuke dan Naruto otomatis bergerak ke arah yang sama, menahan napas.

"Kapten, kau ditunggu di ruang rapat sekar—uwaaaaah!"

Orang itu—seorang laki-laki muda—tersentak dengan wajah horor, dan Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"Iblis!"

Dua detik setelah teriakan itu, sebuah pistol terarah pada Sasuke dari jauh. Tembakan dilepaskan, dan peluru itu melesat maju menuju Sasuke—hampir mengenai bahunya kalau saja Sasuke tak segera menghindar. Jubahnya terlepas, tertarik peluru itu dan tiba-tiba saja jubahnya raib. Peluru itu menyedot setiap bagian tanpa sisa.

Kening Sasuke makin berlipat. _Apa-apaan senjata itu?_

Dor! Dor!

Tembakan lain dilepaskan, tapi Sasuke sudah siap. Ia hanya menghindar, menghindar dan menghindar. Sampai suara Naruto menarik atensi laki-laki itu dan Sasuke.

"Tahan, Kiba." Kata Naruto, mengeluh di balik mejanya. "Kau bisa saja menembakku."

"Kau tak akan mati hanya karena beberapa tembakan, Kapten."

Naruto mendengus, "Aku bukan manusia super, Kiba."

Mata Kiba memicing, "Tapi Kapten, ada iblis di depanmu!" tatapan Kiba melesat menatap Sasuke dengan jijik, "Mau apa kau kesini, iblis busuk?"

"Aku yang memanggilnya, Kiba."

"Oh tentu saja!" nada suara Kiba naik. "Kapten yang memanggiln—APA?!"

Sasuke menutup telinganya. Alat pendengaran iblis memang sensitif.

Kiba mundur, matanya membelalak tak percaya. Saat ia masuk ruangan, ia tak memperhatikan lingkaran sihir di lantai karena fokusnya tertuju pada Sasuke.

"Kapten sudah gila." Kiba meracau syok. "Kau tahu 'kan kita ini organisasi pembasmi ib—"

"Aku tahu Kiba." Naruto mengibaskan tangannya seolah tak mau membahas hal itu lagi. "Bilang pada yang lain, aku akan ada di ruang rapat lima menit lagi. Aku akan mengurus Sasuke dulu."

"Tapi Kapten—"

"Aku yang memanggil Sasuke kesini, Kiba."

"Tapi 'kan—"

Naruto memutar mata. Kiba masih tak mau beranjak dari posisinya, ngotot meminta penjelasan. Lelah dengan semua yang terjadi, Naruto melirik Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam. "Awalnya aku hanya iseng saja, serius. Tapi tak kusangka kau benar-benar datang."

"..."

"Kalau aku menyuruhmu kembali ke duniamu sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Penghinaan besar," Sasuke mendesis. "Sekali kau memanggil iblis, kau harus mengikat kontrak dengannya."

"Kenapa aku harus mengikat kontrak dengan iblis?"

"Karena iblis dipanggil dengan darahmu, itu berarti tahap pertama kontrak telah dilaksanakan. Kau menyebutkan keinginanmu, dan kami mewujudkannya. Begitu kontrak berakhir, iblis akan mengambil hal paling berharga bagimu."

"Hm." Naruto bergumam. "Jadi mau tak mau aku harus mengikat kontrak denganmu, Sasuke. Begitu maksudmu?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Kiba lantas berseru, "Kau tak boleh melakukan hal itu, Kapten!"

Naruto mengabaikan Kiba, tangannya mengetuk meja. "Bagaimana kalau aku tak mau?"

Sudah dari tadi Sasuke geram, tapi ia menahan diri. Ini batas terakhirnya. Ia membentangkan tangannya, dan aura gelap menguar. Ruangan dikungkung kegelapan yang menyeramkan. Kiba menelan ludah, tak bergerak dari posisinya. Naruto masih tenang, menatap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tahu aku bukan iblis biasa, _Captain._ " Sasuke menyeringai jahat. "Aku keturunan raja iblis, seorang pangeran. Kau juga tahu aku bisa meruntuhkan tempat ini dalam kedipan mata. Kau merendahkanku, dan aku tak akan segan."

Kiba mengeratkan pegangannya pada pistol. Naruto dengan tak tahu dirinya malah nyengir lebar. Ia menatap arlojinya, lalu menghela napas. "Lima menit sudah lewat. Mereka pasti sedang marah-marah sekarang." Ia memandang Kiba, "Kenapa kau tak segera pergi, Kiba?"

"A-aku menunggumu, Kapten."

"Aku tak perlu ditunggu."

"Ta-tapi aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian bersama iblis busuk itu, kapten!" Kiba benar-benar berani mengucapkan hal itu, walaupun keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain," gumam Naruto. "Sasuke, bagaimana caranya mengikat kontrak?"

Untuk sejenak, Sasuke tak percaya Naruto berkata begitu. Ia menarik napas, dan aura gelapnya hilang. "Ciuman."

"C-ciuman?!" itu Kiba. Harusnya Naruto yang bereaksi seperti itu, tapi pria itu kelihatan biasa saja. Ia mengangguk-angguk mengerti, lantas menyuruh Sasuke mendekat.

"Kiba, tutup matamu."

"Apa?" Kiba tak mengerti.

"Memangnya kau mau melihat dua orang laki-laki berciuman di depanmu?" tanya Naruto dengan alis terangkat. "Lagipula kau tak cukup umur."

"Aku dua puluh satu tahun, Kapten!" wajah Kiba memerah. "Dan lagi, kenapa kau malah mengikat kontrak?!"

"Kalau markas ini hancur karena Sasuke, maka kau yang bertanggung jawab, Kiba. Kau yang memprotes agar aku tak mengikat kontrak dengan Sasuke."

"Ini semua tak akan terjadi kalau kau tak iseng-iseng memanggil iblis, Kapteeeeeeen!" Kiba mendengus jengkel. Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan protesannya yang lain, Naruto keburu menarik Sasuke dan menciumnya.

Kiba melotot. Ia tak sempat menutup mata.

Malam itu, Naruto mengikat kontrak dengan seorang pangeran iblis.

Tbc

Note : ide lama. Akhirnya kewujud juga saya nulis N.S. dan ini Multichapter. Tenang aja, gak bakal panjang-panjang. Mungkin sekitar 5 chapter kurang.

Omong-omong, ada yang suka anime Aoharu x Kikanjuu? Arsip fic Aokikan di FFn cuman sedikit :' saya harap disini ada yang berniat menambah karya di fandom aokikan :')

Review membuat saya lebih bersemangat nulis kelanjutannya~

-red


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Satu _kecupan_ tiba-tiba di bibir, dan Sasuke tahu pria itu telah menyalahi aturan. Seharusnya ia mengatakan keinginannya terlebih dahulu, bukan asal tempel bibir dan kemudian melepasnya dengan lagak tak peduli.

Walau ia tahu ciuman adalah hal biasa bagi iblis, tapi nyatanya Sasuke _agak_ merasa kesal. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengikat kontrak dengan manusia setelah lima ratus hidupnya yang menyebalkan, tapi pria pirang itu malah menyegel kontrak seolah sedang bermain _game._ Harusnya mereka melakukannya dengan benar, sesuai aturan dunia iblis.

"Kapten!" Kiba memekik dari ujung ruangan dengan muka pucat. Telunjuknya yang diarahkan padanya dan Naruto sedikit bergetar, " _My Goood!_ Apa yang—KENAPA KAPTEN MELAKUKAN ITUUUU?!"

"Berisik, Kiba." Naruto mengeluh.

"Tapi Kapteeeeen!" mata Kiba melotot, hampir mau keluar. Kalau saja tak ingat sudah mengikat kontrak, mencoba mencolok mata Kiba sepertinya ide bagus. "Kenapa harus ciuman dengan iblis busuk ituuuu?!"

"Karena itu syarat kontraknya, Kiba."

"TAPI 'KAN KAPTEN BISA MENOLAK—"

"Demi apa, hari ini kau berisik sekali."

"Jangan salahkan aku. Dan lagi, Shikamaru pernah bilang kalau Kapten juga sama-sama berisik saat seumuranku."

"Apa hubungannya dengan itu?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti. Ia melirik jam tangannya, lalu menghela napas. "Simpan energimu di ruang rapat nanti. Mereka pasti sedang mengamuk sekarang." Ia mengambil jasnya, melempar pandang pada Sasuke yang menatapnya dalam-dalam tapi tak kunjung mengatakan apapun.

"Nah, Sasuke," kata Naruto padanya. "Kau mau tinggal disini atau ikut denganku?"

Kiba mengeluarkan protesan, tapi Naruto mengabaikannya.

"Kau bahkan belum mengatakan keinginanmu," kata Sasuke datar.

"Aku sedang terburu-buru sekarang. Kita bisa memikirkan hal itu nanti."

Mata Sasuke memicing tajam, tak suka dengan jawaban yang diberikan Naruto. "Kau pikir ini hal yang sepele, manusia?" Sasuke menukas dingin.

Membuat seorang iblis marah disaat dikejar waktu adalah hal paling buruk yang dilakukan Naruto. Pria pirang itu menarik napas, lalu tersenyum minta maaf. "Salahku. Maaf Sasuke, tapi aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Aku akan memikirkannya setelah ini, bagaimana?"

Kiba mendecih. Ketua organisasi pembasmi iblis meminta maaf pada sosok yang ingin dibasminya? _Bagus sekali._

"Hn."

"Aku anggap itu 'iya'." Mata Naruto beralih pada Kiba. "Ayo pergi sekarang."

"Aku disini saja," ucap Sasuke, berjalan menuju kursi yang diduduki Naruto sebelumnya dan duduk menyender sambil memejamkan mata.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu pergi bersama Kiba.

.

.

Tak terhitung sudah berapa jam sejak Naruto meninggalkannya, dan Sasuke sama sekali belum beranjak dari posisinya selama itu. Ia tak tahu apa yang dilakukan pria itu sampai memakan waktu berjam-jam, dan Sasuke menyesali keputusannya untuk tak ikut dengan Naruto tadi.

Ia mendengar langkah orang yang terburu-buru dari luar, menuju ke tempatnya. Itu bukan ketukan langkah Naruto, pun Kiba. Orang itu membuka pintu, hampir mendobraknya kasar dan menggerutu tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

"Aku baru saja kembali dari markas cabang, Kapten. Keaadaan di daerah Kanto tak terkendali. Iblis-iblis sialan itu mengambil alih gedung pent—"

 _Dè javu._ Orang itu—seorang wanita berambut merah muda—terbelalak menatap ke arahnya. Mulutnya menganga, lalu perlahan membentuk lengkungan ke bawah. Orang itu praktis wanita tercantik yang pernah ditemui Sasuke, kalau saja wajahnya tak sekucel itu dan rambutnya tak lepek karena keringat.

"Bagus," dengusnya, meraih pistol dan mengokangnya. Ia sedikit menoleh ke belakang, kepalanya dimiringkan. "Kakashi-san, lihat kemari sebentar."

Satu orang lagi masuk ruangan, seorang pria berambut abu-abu. Sebagian wajahnya tertutup masker. Ia melihat Sasuke dengan takjub, lalu terkekeh di balik maskernya. "Aku pasti sudah gila."

"Dimana Naruto?" tanya sang wanita, nadanya tajam.

"Pergi," balas Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya bersuara setelah berjam-jam yang lalu.

" _Pergi? Ke surga?"_ tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, wanita itu berlari ke arahnya. Gerakannya cepat, karena dalam sekejap mata saja ia sudah ada di hadapan Sasuke. Pangeran iblis itu melompat mundur, namun kalah cepat karena wanita itu keburu menyabet wajah Sasuke dengan pisau yang entah sejak kapan berada di tangannya.

"Jangan terburu-buru, Sakura."

"Tapi iblis sialan ini sudah membunuh Kapten kita, Kakashi-san!"

 _Membunuh? Apanya?_ Kening Sasuke mengerut. Sakura salah paham.

"Naruto tak mungkin terbunuh, Sakura. Dia kuat, karena itu ia diangkat menjadi ketua organisasi kita."

Sakura menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Pandangan matanya gusar. "Tetap saja kita harus membasmi iblis sialan ini," matanya mengarah pada Sasuke dengan penuh dendam. "Makanya Kakashi-san, bantu aku."

"Tak perlu kau bilang pun aku akan melakukannya." Kakashi berjalan mendekat, bergabung dengan Sakura. Matanya melengkung ramah. "Maaf ya, iblis. Sakura sedang PMS. Biasanya ia tak pernah meledak-ledak seperti sekarang."

Sasuke mengatupkan mulut, masih tak bersuara.

"Tenang saja. Kami akan _membereskanmu_ dengan cepat."

Kali ini Sasuke merasa tersinggung. Mereka mungkin hebat, tapi tak cukup hebat untuk melawan pangeran iblis sepertinya. Sasuke sejak tadi menahan diri untuk tak mengeluarkan kekuatannya karena ia sudah mengikat kontrak dengan Naruto. Tak mungkin 'kan Sasuke membunuh orang yang Naruto kenal begitu saja?

Sasuke hanya bisa menghindar tanpa menyerang. Kombinasi serangan Kakashi dan Sakura mengagumkan. Hanya tujuh menit dan mereka sudah bisa mendesak Sasuke ke tembok. Sasuke mendecih, berusaha mengelak tendangan Sakura, tapi ia lupa memperhitungkan Kakashi. Pria itu menarik tangannya, membantingnya ke lantai dan menahan pergerakannya.

"Heh. Kau cukup kuat," puji Sakura di samping Kakashi. Moncong pistol di arahkan padanya.

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Kalau ia menggunakan sedikit saja kekuatannya, tak apa 'kan? Toh ini untuk membela diri.

Sasuke menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia baru saja akan membungkus dirinya dengan api ketika telinganya mendengar langkah kaki.

Naruto muncul kemudian, menatap geli pada Sasuke yang balik menatapnya tajam.

"Kau lama," desis Sasuke jengkel.

Naruto tertawa, "Kulihat kau sedang _bersenang-senang_ disini."

Sakura terlihat kehilangan kata-kata. Ia memandang Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian dengan pandangan tak mengerti. "Tunggu. Jadi ... jadi kau belum mati, Kapten?"

"Mati?" Naruto terbahak-bahak sekarang. "Memangnya kau bilang apa saja pada Sakura-chan, Sasuke?"

"Aku hanya bilang kau pergi."

"Sakura-chan punya kecenderungan untuk salah paham, Sasuke. Kau harus menjelaskannya lebih detail."

Sasuke menatap Naruto seolah mengatakan, 'Mana kutahu, idiot'.

"Kau kelihatan tak berdaya, Sasuke," kata Naruto. "Omong-omong Kakashi-san, Sasuke bisa membunuhmu kalau kau tak segera melepaskan kuncian tanganmu darinya."

Kakashi menuruti Naruto, keningnya mengerut bingung.

"Aku bisa saja membunuh mereka dari tadi kalau aku menggunakan kekuatanku." Sasuke bangkit, menepuk bajunya yang berdebu. "Kau sudah memikirkan tentang keinginanmu?"

"NARUTO!" Sakura memekik, persis seperti yang dilakukan Kiba sebelumnya. "Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku!"

"Kita kesini untuk memberi laporan, Sakura," sela Kakashi, memahami situasi. Ia menarik Sakura ke belakangnya, lalu meneruskan, "Kami baru saja tiba sepuluh menit yang lalu. Wilayah sekitar Kanto tak terkendali. Pasukan hitam berhasil menembus pertahanan dan mengambil alih gedung-gedung penting."

"Aku mengerti," respon Naruto. "Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan yang lain. Kita akan memulai operasi besar-besaran besok. Ada baiknya kalian beristirahat."

"Kalau begitu kami permisi." Kakashi membungkuk. Ia sama sekali tak memberi kesempatan pada Sakura untuk mengucap sepatah katapun dan menariknya keluar ruangan. Wanita bersurai merah muda itu sempat melotot buas pada Sasuke ketika melewatinya.

Hanya tinggal mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

"Lihatlah kekacauan yang telah kau buat," cela Sasuke.

"Aku lelah." Naruto jelas sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia berjalan lemas menuju sofa di ujung ruangan, lantas menguap lebar. "Lelah sekali."

"Aku tak peduli."

"Heeeei~" kata Naruto, melepas jasnya. "Kemari sebentar." Ia menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya, menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk disana.

"Kau belum memikirkan keinginanmu."

"Aku akan memikirkannya nanti, aku janji. Pokoknya, kesini sebentar, Sasuke." Naruto bersikeras.

Sasuke tak punya pilihan lain. Ia berjalan setengah hati, menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Naruto ketika pria itu, tanpa diduga malah merebahkan dirinya dengan paha Sasuke sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya.

"Idiot," umpat Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto berbalik, wajahnya menghadap perut Sasuke. "Kau hangat."

"Karena aku bukan orang mati," tukas Sasuke kesal. "Menyingkir."

"Hm ..." Naruto tak mengacuhkan Sasuke. Matanya perlahan terpejam, tangannya melingkar pada perut si surai hitam. "Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Kenapa orang berbuat kejahatan?"

Alis Sasuke terangkat, "Karena itu sifat manusia," jawabnya.

"Aku tak mengerti."

Hening mengambil alih, bermenit-menit berlalu dalam kesunyian.

Sasuke tahu Naruto belum tidur.

"Kenapa kau membasmi iblis?" tanya Sasuke, spontan. Sasuke tak paham kenapa ia menanyakan hal ini pada Naruto.

"Karena mereka berbahaya," jawab Naruto.

"Berbahaya?"

"Mereka merusak."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tahu Naruto akan menjawab seperti itu. "Aku rasa kau salah mengerti tentang kami, manusia."

Mata Naruto terbuka, menampilkan iris biru di baliknya.

"Manusia itu seperti dua sisi koin. Baik dan jahat. Nafsu yang membawa manusia pada kehancuran. Akal yang mencegahnya. Ada satu kondisi dimana nafsu terlalu menguasai manusia dan akal terkubur. Mereka memanggil iblis karena keserakahan mereka."

Sasuke menarik napas. "Iblis tak datang ke dunia ini karena kemauan mereka. Manusia yang memanggil. Kami datang untuk mewujudkan keinginan mereka."

Saat Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia menunduk menatap Naruto.

Pria itu telah tertidur.

 **Contract © Red Twain - 2015**

"Aku tak percaya ini."

"Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan si bodoh itu, sih?"

"Aku hanya percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Karena itu aku datang kesini untuk memastikannya."

"Tak mungkin Kapten melakukan hal itu."

"Jadi kau bilang Kiba dan Sakura hanya berkata omong kosong?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi—"

Pagi buta keesokan harinya, beberapa orang datang. Naruto masih terlelap di pangkuannya, seperti bayi. Sasuke tak tidur. Iblis tak seperti manusia yang membutuhkan berjam-jam waktu istirahat.

Orang-orang itu berkasak-kusuk di luar, jelas sekali terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Mereka tak menerobos masuk seperti halnya yang dilakukan Sakura atau Kiba, namun berdiam diri di depan pintu, mengetuknya, dan menunggu Naruto untuk membukanya.

"Idiot." Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto, menyuruhnya bangun. Kakinya kram.

Naruto mengerang, menyamankan posisinya dan malah memeluk Sasuke lebih erat. "Sebentar lagi," gumamnya, masih memejamkan mata.

"Hei." Kening Sasuke mengernyit. "Kau ditunggu anak buahmu."

"Hm ..."

Kesal karena Naruto tak bisa dibangunkan dengan mudah, Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Ia melepas tangan Naruto yang melingkari perutnya, dan membiarkan pria itu jatuh ke lantai dengan keras.

"Ack." Naruto mengaduh, sedikit kaget. Matanya sepenuhnya terbuka ketika lantai yang dingin _menyambutnya_. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sasuke mengarahkan telunjuknya pada pintu, lantas mengendikkan bahu. "Beberapa orang menunggumu disana."

"Begitu?" kata Naruto heran. "Mau apa mereka pagi-pagi menemuiku? Operasinya dimulai siang nanti."

"Kalau kau sebegitu ingin tahunya, buka saja pintunya, idiot."

Naruto—untuk pertama kalinya—mendelik pada Sasuke. Ia berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu sambil menguap lebar-lebar. Pria itu pasti masih kelelahan.

Begitu pintu dibuka, Naruto diserang tatapan tanda tanya. Ino, Shikamaru dan Neji melipat tangan, sama-sama berkata, "Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu."

"Apa?"

"Kau tak tidur di gedung barat?"

"Aku semalaman disini, Ino."

"Kenapa kau tidur disini?"

"Aku malas kesana."

"Kenapa kau—"

"Ino," Shikamaru memotong. "Kita disini bukan untuk menanyakan hal itu."

"Oh, benar juga." Ino menepuk dahinya. "Kami mendengar sesuatu dari Kiba dan Sakura."

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Naruto. Ia bisa memprediksi apa yang ingin mereka tanyakan, oleh karena itu ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Sasuke, kesini."

Sasuke memutar mata. Ia berjalan dengan dagu terangkat, berdiri di samping Naruto. Begitu mereka melihatnya, mata mereka membola. Sasuke kembali memutar mata. _Sebentar lagi pasti akan ada pertarungan._

"Kiba dan Sakura benar." Ino berkata kagum. Matanya berbinar-binar, kontras sekali dengan tangannya yang sudah meraih pistol dan menodongkannya pada Sasuke. "Kau tampan sekali."

"Merepotkan," gerutu Shikamaru.

"Kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan, Naruto?" Neji berkata tajam. Ia sepenuhnya mengabaikan Sasuke, fokus pada sang Kapten. "Demi Tuhan, kau itu ketua kami. Kenapa kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini?"

"Jangan menyalahkan Sasuke," sahut Naruto, tak paham situasi.

"Aku menyalahkanmu, bodoh!"

Shikamaru kembali menggerutu, "Merepotkan."

Cengiran terpasang di wajah Naruto, "Pagi-pagi begini kau sudah semangat sekali, Neji," ucap Naruto sambil tertawa-tawa. "Dan Ino, simpan pistolmu itu."

"Tak seru," keluh Ino, menyimpan pistolnya. "Kukira aku bisa membunuhnya tanpa kau sadari."

Shikamaru maju selangkah, "Jelaskan pada kami, Naruto."

Lima detik Naruto terdiam. Lima detik kemudian, tangannya merangkul leher Sasuke sambil berkata, "Sasuke sekutu kita, Shika."

"Sekutu?"

"Dia akan membantuku, membasmi semua iblis di dunia ini," tandasnya. Belum sempat Sasuke mencerna apa yang pria pirang itu katakan, Naruto berbisik di telinganya. "Itu _keinginanku_ , Sasuke."

Tbc

Note : big thanks buat reviewer yang sudah mereview chapter satu. Saya seneng responnya positif. Maaf gak bisa dibales satu-satu. Tapi saya baca review kalian kok.

Ada beberapa hal yang harus saya pastiin disini.

' **Narutonya kalem ya. kalau bisa Narutonya dibuat 'berisik thor~'**

Naruto saya buat 'berisik' atau 'kalem' tergantung sikon. Naruto disini 'kan ketua organisasi, dan dia udah dewasa. Gak mungkin 'kan dia terus-terus berisik? Tapi juga gak mungkin dia terus-terusan kalem. Intinya, itu tergantung sikon muahahahahaha /dibanting

' **kenapa cuma 5 chapter?'**

Saya juga gak yakin ini persisnya berapa chapter. Cuma saya gak mau buat panjang-panjang. Takutnya terbengkalai dan gak diberesin alias di discontinued.

' **kenapa Sasu yang jadi iblis? Kenapa bukan Naru?'**

Saya suka aja kalau Sasu yang jadi iblis. Sasuke lebih 'kelam', jadinya lebih cocok xD

' **Semoga Sasu-nya manly.'**

Oh tentu. Sasuke 'kan cowok, bukan cewek. Meskipun dia putih dan manis /hoi/ dia tetep cowok. Malah, dia 'cowok' banget menurut saya. Apalagi di fic ini dia jadi pangeran iblis.

' **panjangin dikit dong author-chan'**

Saya gak bisa jamin ituuu xD saya tipe orang yang moody xD

' **ini bakal jadi rate-M gak?'**

Nggaaaak. Aduuh, saya gak sanggup bikin kalau rate M. Saya suka yang _pure love,_ bukan atas dasar nafsu/soksucilu/ Kalau sekedar kissing sih gak apa apa, cuman kalau _tusuk-tusukan,_ saya gak bisa bayangin :'

.

Sekali lagi, kalau ada yang nonton anime Aoharu x Kikanjuu, tolong tambahin arsip disana. Saya ngefans berat sama anime itu, tapi arsipnya dikit ToT

Special thanks to : pingki954, suira seans, LULu, NamiMirushi, karayukii, Mimo Rain, me, Imyourfans, sekikaoru, Lhanddvhianyynarvers, ichirukilover30, miszshanty05, alchemist, CorvusOnyx, AyaKira SanOMaru, Naminamifrid, Oranyellow-chan, AkaSunaSparKyu, nicisicrita, Uchiha NaruSasu, Ms gues, aoi, uchihapoetri, Call Me Mink, RyeosomRyeong8, juliana, dekdes, angelkyute56, Deidara, Eun810, youngnoona, JaeBin. **Saya cinta kalian /** _kecupsatu-satu_

Yang fave sama follow juga~ makasiih~

Well, review membuat saya lebih bersemangat menulis~

-red


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Tak pernah sekalipun terbesit di pikiran Sasuke untuk menghapus keberadaan kaumnya sendiri. Ia seorang pangeran iblis, anak dari penguasa makhluk api yang kelak akan meneruskan memimpin dunia iblis—mungkin. Ya, mungkin. Entah berapa lama sebelum kakaknya, Itachi bosan dengan tampuk kekuasaan dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

Ketika Naruto mengucap keinginannya, darah Sasuke serasa membeku. Ia tak pernah benar-benar peduli tentang rakyatnya di dunia iblis, itu yang sering ia katakan pada Suigetsu atau Itachi. Tapi disuruh untuk membasmi makhluk sebangsanya, Sasuke sedikitnya merasa khawatir. Apa yang akan dikatakan ayahnya kalau ia sampai tahu? Sasuke tak mungkin menolak keinginan Naruto. Tidak setelah ia sebelumnya memaksa pria itu untuk segera menyebutkan apa yang ia inginkan. Tidak karena harga diri Sasuke amat sangat tinggi.

"Ini hal terkonyol yang pernah ada."

Dan disinilah Sasuke sekarang, di tempat penyimpanan senjata bersama wanita berambut merah muda yang hampir membunuhnya kemarin. Ia berpisah dengan Naruto karena pria itu punya banyak kerjaan yang harus dilakukan—mengatur pasukan, memimpin rapat, mengecek persiapan, dan tentu saja … mandi.

"Ini hal terkonyol yang pernah ada." Kedua kalinya Sakura berkata ketika Sasuke melangkah lebih dalam. Ruangan itu luas. Ada lebih dari seratus senjata disana, masing-masing terukir gambar matahari yang tertutup bulan. "Aku tak pernah menyangka akan bersekutu dengan makhluk yang ingin kubasmi."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia membiarkan Sakura mengoceh sepuasnya sementara ia mengamati lebih jauh. Ada pedang di ujung ruangan. Pangeran iblis itu melangkah lebih dekat, lantas menjulurkan tangannya hati-hati. Walau bagaimanapun, pedang itu dibuat dan dimodifikasi sebagai senjata anti-iblis.

Sakura mengamati gerak-gerik Sasuke. "Tak banyak yang memilih _katana."_

Alis Sasuke terangkat ketika ia memandang Sakura dengan _katana_ dalam genggamannya.

" _Katana_ butuh kontak langsung, tidak seperti pistol. Kau harus menusuk iblis tepat di jantung untuk benar-benar membunuh mereka," jelas Sakura seraya memutar mata.

"Hn."

"Aku tak keberatan mempraktekannya," lanjut Sakura dengan seringaian bermain di bibirnya.

Sasuke tak suka saat wanita itu menyeringai padanya. Kecantikannya sangat kontras dengan aura jahat yang dikeluarkannya.

"Dengan aku sebagai objek tusukan?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kau melihat iblis lain yang berkeliaran disini selain kau, pangeran?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Tawaran yang menggoda, tapi tidak, terima kasih," katanya sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Bermenit-menit kemudian Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya untuk mencoba _katana_ —yang entah kenapa terasa cocok sekali dengannya.

Ia mendengar ketukan langkah kaki, dan begitu ia berbalik, Naruto sedang bersender pada dinding sebelah pintu, melihatnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Harus Sasuke akui kalau pria itu punya senyum yang mempesona.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Naruto. Ia berjalan mendekati mereka dengan kedua tangan ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya balik.

"Memilih senjatamu."

Sasuke memandang _katana_ dalam genggamannya, melirik Sakura, dan kembali menatap sang kapten. "Kurasa begitu."

"Bagus. Kita bisa jalan-jalan sebentar."

Sakura menampar bahu Naruto, "Jangan lupa operasinya dimulai dua jam lagi."

"Aku tahu, Sakura-chan~ omong-omong, terima kasih sudah menemani Sasuke."

Sakura mencebik. "Jalan salah sangka. Aku hanya menemaninya karena ini permintaan darimu. Aku tak pernah percaya iblis. Mereka semua sampah," tukasnya. Ia mengayunkan kakinya menuju pintu, melewati Sasuke dan sempat menggumamkan sesuatu—yang tak bisa didengar Naruto—padanya. "Kalau kau bukan iblis, aku mungkin akan jatuh cinta padamu."

Sasuke tak sempat melihat ekspresi di wajah Sakura sehingga ia tak tahu apa wanita itu memang bercanda atau benar-benar serius tentang hal itu.

Keheningan merayap setelah Sakura pergi. Sasuke baru sadar kalau ia masih menggenggam _katana_ dan ia buru-buru menyimpan benda itu ke tempat semula. Saat ia memandang Naruto, pria itu nyengir. Ia menyodorkan sesuatu padanya—sebuah pelindung telinga berwarna biru gelap.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan dahi mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Kubilang, kita akan jalan-jalan, Sasuke."

"Lalu?"

Naruto menghela napas. "Pakai itu."

Kerutan di dahi Sasuke semakin dalam. "Kenapa?"

"Untuk menutupi telingamu, Sas'ke. Telinga runcingmu," jelas Naruto tak sabar. Sasuke mengamati benda itu, berpikir keras. Pendengaran iblis sangat tajam, karena itu Sasuke bisa mendengar suara sekecil apapun bermeter-meter dari posisinya, dan ia terbiasa untuk waspada terhadap sekitar. Benda itu mungkin saja akan mengganggu indra pendengarannya dan—

Plop!

Pikirannya terhenti karena—tahu-tahu—Naruto sudah memasangkan benda itu pada telinganya. Pria itu memastikan telinga Sasuke tertutup sempurna saat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati iris langit Naruto yang begitu menawan menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Kita hanya punya waktu sebentar, Sasuke," kata Naruto. Telapak tangannya yang hangat mengamit jemari Sasuke begitu mereka keluar dari ruangan itu. Sasuke merasakan perutnya bergolak, tapi ia tak mengerti kenapa. Ia membiarkan pria pirang itu membawanya menyusuri koridor, turun ke lantai bawah seraya sesekali berpapasan dengan orang yang lalu lalang dan berhenti sebentar untuk memberi hormat pada Naruto.

Begitu mereka keluar gedung, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Sasuke merasa begitu bebas. Ini masih jam sepuluh, tapi matahari bersinar terang sekali. Sasuke tahu dunia manusia memang berbeda dengan dunia iblis yang gelap dan suram. Ia tak pernah melihat matahari, dan Sasuke nyatanya merasa sedikit lega kalau iblis tidak seperti dracul atau vampir yang tidak tahan cahaya.

"Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil yang diberi hadiah, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, dan ia mendesis. "Oh tutup mulut, idiot."

Naruto tertawa. Ada sentakan kecil di dada Sasuke ketika kehangatan tangan Naruto terlepas dari tangannya dan pria itu berjalan bersisian dengannya menuju taman paling dekat di wilayah itu.

"Terakhir kali aku berjalan-jalan seperti ini adalah tiga tahun lalu, bersama Sakura." Naruto mengawali percakapan. Ia lagi-lagi memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku dan berjalan santai.

"Hn," respon Sasuke. Benda yang menutup telinganya ternyata tak menghalangi kemampuan pendengarannya sama sekali. "Kau pasti sangat sibuk."

"Ini tidak seperti aku sibuk atau apa, Sasuke. Aku hanya tak punya waktu." Naruto mengeluh, "Aku harap aku masih jadi anggota biasa."

"Kau ketua mereka sekarang."

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya muram. "Aku bertanggung jawab terhadap keselamatan mereka sekarang. Beberapa jam lagi akan terjadi pertempuran, dan aku tak mau kehilangan teman-temanku."

"Tapi aku akan kehilangan rakyatku," tandas Sasuke, bertingkah seperti seorang pangeran iblis yang seharusnya. "Ironisnya, aku akan membasmi kaumku sendiri."

"Kau tahu keadaannya, Sasuke. Iblis tak seharusnya ada di dunia manusia."

"Karena manusia memanggil kami, jangan lupakan itu."

"Aku tahu, oleh sebab itu kami memburu iblis."

"Ini tak adil," kata Sasuke, matanya menyipit. "Kenapa harus iblis yang disalahkan?"

"Iblis membawa pengaruh negatif, Pangeran. Iblis mempengaruhi hati manusia yang lemah. Selama iblis ada, manusia akan terus berbuat kerusakan."

"Manusia yang membawa kehancuran itu sendiri, idiot. Jangan pernah sekali-kali menyalahkan kami atas apa yang bangsa kalian perbuat."

" _Great."_ Naruto mendesah sambil menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan dengan tangannya. "Kita menyia-nyiakan waktu hanya untuk berdebat."

Naruto berhenti, begitu juga Sasuke. Taman yang mereka datangi cukup ramai, kebanyakan pasangan yang sedang berkencan, saling mengaitkan jari-jari mereka satu sama lain dengan rona merah bahagia di wajah mereka.

Naruto menunjuk salah satu bangku yang kosong, menarik Sasuke untuk duduk disana sebelum ada orang lain yang menempati. "Aku lupa ini akhir pekan."

Sasuke bergumam tak peduli.

"Ayo bicara hal yang lain," ucap Naruto, menyender pada punggung bangku kayu. "Dulu, aku pernah jatuh cinta pada Sakura."

Sasuke tak menyangka Naruto tiba-tiba akan berbicara tentang asmaranya. "Ia gadis yang cantik," komentar Sasuke, mengingat-ingat kalau ia juga suka dengan wanita itu. Suka, bukan cinta.

"Ya."

"Dan barbar," tambah Sasuke.

"Barbar?" ulang Naruto setengah tertawa. "Dia memang seperti itu."

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukainya?"

Mata Naruto menerawang. "Kami berteman sejak kecil. Cinta mungkin tumbuh karena kebersamaan itu."

"Hn."

"Ada berbagai jenis cinta di dunia ini, Sasuke. Sakura memang mencintaiku, sebagai seorang sahabat. Bukan cintayang _itu_." Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan lengkungan senyum. "Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke? Apa kau pernah mencintai?"

"Tidak."

"Oh ya?" Tanya Naruto, alisnya naik dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Sasuke memutar mata, melirik ke mana saja selama itu bukan wajah menyebalkan Naruto yang seolah mengatakan kalau Sasuke memang membual.

Mata Sasuke tiba-tiba saja terfokus pada sesuatu. Ada pasangan yang sedang berciuman di bawah pohon tak jauh dari mereka. Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, bibirnya tersenyum geli.

"Itu mengingatkanku," gumam Naruto, mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke. "Kita bahkan sudah melakukannya."

"Karena kontrak," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Karena kontrak," tiru Naruto, dan ia tertawa. "Kenapa harus ciuman untuk mengikat kontrak?"

"Itu cara kerjanya."

"Dengan saling tempel bibir?"

'Dengar," kata Sasuke. "Ciuman adalah hal biasa bagi bangsa kami. Kau gunakan mulutmu untuk mengucap keinginan, dan kami menyegelnya dengan bibir kami sebagai perintah yang harus kami lakukan."

"Begitu?" Naruto mengangguk. "Apa itu artinya aku harus menciummu lagi?"

"Apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi kalau iblis melanggar kontrak?" Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan yang lain. Ekspresinya serius.

"Sesuatu yang mengerikan."

"Seperti?"

"Kehilangan ingatan."

"Wah," timpal Naruto, mengangguk samar. "Ingatan adalah hal paling berharga bagi manusia."

"Begitu pun bangsa iblis," balas Sasuke.

Naruto kembali mengangguk. Ia bangkit, melangkah dan memutar untuk menghadap Sasuke, lantas memegang kedua bahu sang pangeran iblis itu dengan erat. "Itu berarti aku memang harus menciummu lagi, Sasuke."

"Tunggu sebentar." Iris gelap Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau _mengerti_ apa maksudku, Sasuke. Aku menyalahi prosedur kemarin. Aku menciummu tanpa mengucap keinginanku terlebih dahulu."

"Kurasa itu tak perlu, Naruto." Sasuke tahu Naruto benar. Tapi setelah semua yang dilakukan pria itu padanya—memanggilnya karena iseng, melanggar aturan pada kontrak pertama Sasuke yang ditunggunya selama lima ratus tahun, membuatnya menunggu hanya untuk mendengar bahwa ia harus jadi malaikat pencabut nyawa untuk kaumnya sendiri—Sasuke tak bisa untuk tak merasa marah pada pria itu.

"Kontrak kita tidak sah, Sasuke."

"Tidak persis seperti itu. Kontrak kita sah, tapi ikatannya tak kuat."

"Itu sama saja bagiku."

Sasuke menghela napas. Naruto masih belum melepas tangannya dari bahu Sasuke, padahal orang-orang yang melewati bangku mereka menatap Sasuke dan Naruto dengan lipatan di kening mereka.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan tetap mewujudkan keinginanmu." Itu hanya omong kosong belaka. Ketika Naruto lengah, Sasuke akan mencari cara untuk melanggar kontrak tanpa harus kehilangan ingatannya. "Lepaskan tanganmu."

Naruto memang melepas tangannya. Tapi setelah itu ia justru mencondongkan wajahnya sehingga kini wajahnya hanya berjarak kurang dari sepuluh senti dari wajah Sasuke. "Begitu?"

"Iblis adalah makhluk yang loyal, Kapten."

"Itu malah membuatku semakin ingin mengulang kontrak."

Mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. "Kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Bukan seperti itu, Sasuke," desah Naruto pelan. "Manusia itu lemah. Sudah menjadi sifat kami untuk selalu berjaga-jaga."

Sasuke diam. Telinganya berdenging,, mendengar bisikan-bisikan di sekitarnya dan Naruto. Orang-orang tengah membicarakan mereka.

"Jauhkan wajahmu, idiot. Kita jadi pusat perhatian."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku tak peduli tentang itu, Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin kau setuju untuk mengulangi kontrak," tukas Naruto. "Dan omong-omong, punggungku pegal."

Mereka tak bersuara selama beberapa saat, melainkan saling memandang satu sama lain. Sasuke bisa dengan jelas melihat warna mata Naruto yang secerah langit, sama halnya dengan Naruto yang melihat iris gelap Sasuke.

"Kau tak keberatan disini seharian, Sasuke?"

"Itu kalimatku, idiot," balas Sasuke. Ia bisa merasakan hangat napas Naruto menerpa wajahnya. "Punggungmu bagaimana?"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku cukup tangguh, asal kau tahu saja."

Sang pangeran iblis mendengus. Ia bisa saja membiarkan Naruto terus membungkukkan badannya sampai ia kewalahan. Atau mungkin menendang perut pria itu sampai terpental jauh. Sedikit saja kekuatannya bisa membuat Naruto terlempar beberapa meter dari posisi mereka sekarang.

Tapi tidak. Ada sesuatu yang mencegah Sasuke melakukan itu semua saat ia menyelami iris safir Naruto. Sasuke tak mengerti ketika ia tiba-tiba menghela napas, mengalah pada kekeraskepalaan Naruto dengan berkata, "Sebutkan keinginanmu."

Senyum mengembang di bibir Naruto, "Kau menyetujuinya."

"Aku hanya tak punya pilihan lain." Sasuke menyangkal.

"Oh baiklah~" kata Naruto riang. Ia menegakkan punggungnya, memandang Sasuke. "Keinginanku, Sasuke, adalah menjadikanmu sekutu untuk membasmi semua iblis di dunia ini."

Tangan Sasuke terangkat, meraih dasi yang dikenakan Naruto, lantas menariknya. Bibir Naruto bertautan dengan milik Sasuke dalam sekejap mata.

Detik itu, Sasuke tak lagi memedulikan pekikan dan teriakan kaget orang-orang di sekitar mereka, melainkan mengutuki nasibnya dan hari-hari kedepannya nanti.

 **Contract © Red Twain - 2015**

Ketika mereka kembali ke markas, Sakura menyambut mereka dengan muka tegang. Ia saling bertukar anggukan dengan Naruto, lantas memimpin jalan menuju suatu ruangan luas di bawah tanah. Ruangan itu penuh dengan ratusan orang berseragam sama, dimana mereka langsung menutup mulut mereka begitu Naruto memasuki ruangan.

Suasana mendadak hening total.

Naruto berdehem, rautnya serius. Pria itu terlihat seperti ketua sekarang. "Perhatian!" suara Naruto lantang, tegas, dan meyakinkan. "Kalian pasti sudah tahu kenapa aku mengumpulkan kalian hari ini."

Beberapa dari mereka mengangguk.

"Hari ini kita akan berangkat ke Kanto. Pasukan hitam sudah menguasai sebagian besar wilayah itu, karenanya operasi ini sangat berbahaya. Aku tak memaksa kalian untuk mengikuti misi kali ini."

Orang-orang itu bergeming.

"Aku tekankan sekali lagi. Misi ini sangat berbahaya. Untuk kalian yang merasa ragu mengikuti misi ini, silahkan keluar. Aku tak akan menyalahkan kalian."

Naruto menunggu, tapi tak satupun dari pasukannya keluar barisan. "Aku hargai keberanian kalian," tegasnya. "Tapi di medan pertempuran nanti, aku tak menginginkan adanya kecerobohan, nekat dan pantang menyerah."

Sepuluh meter dari tempat Sasuke berdiri, ia mendengar Kiba berbisik pada orang di sampingnya. "Padahal dulu Kapten sendiri ceroboh dan bertindak tanpa pikir panjang."

"Hus."

Naruto meneruskan, "Ingat, mereka kuat. Saat kalian sadar kalian tak akan bisa memenangkan pertempuran, maka mundurlah. Lari sejauh yang kalian bisa. Aku tak ingin ada kematian yang sia-sia." Naruto menarik napas, melempar pandangan ke setiap sudut ruangan, lalu berseru, "Aku nyatakan, operasi dimulai!"

Tbc

Note : arjuna ukeeeeeeeeeee! /digampleng

Oke, saya apdetnya sedikit molor, tapi gapapa yang penting apdet xD

Beberapa hari yang lalu saya ikut nonton mahabaratha /? bareng ibu saya di tv, dan itu episode pas si arjuna disuruh nyamar jadi cewek sama si krisna. Bukan si arjunnya yang buat saya senyum sendiri, tapi hubungan pertemanan krisna/arjun yang intim sekali /digamplok xD pokoknya mereka manis, saya jadi ngeship mereka lol

Btw saya susah ngebuat chapter ini. Saya baru sadar kalau tema tentang iblis begini berat juga, dan saya pusing /? Maaf kalau terkesan aneh /nyusutingus

Makasih buat : miszshanty05, sekikaoru, Naminamifrid, NamiMirushi, angelkyute56, suira seans, dekdes, Imyourfans, me, Tomoyo to Kudo, dnya, aoi, Oranyellow-chan, Mimo Rain, mari-chan, Uchiha NaruSasu, Deidara, hime-chan, CorvusOnyx, kise cin, Eun810, Sasofi No Danna, nicisicrita, dan Coccoon. **Saya cinta kalian~**

Well, review membuat saya lebih bersemangat nulis kelanjutannya xD~

-red


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Umur Naruto belum genap enam tahun saat ia pertama kali bertemu iblis.

Makhluk itu terlihat begitu tinggi dan besar di mata bocah sepertinya. Tubuhnya dikelilingi aura gelap yang menakutkan, dan matanya berwarna merah seperti darah. Iblis itu menyeringai padanya, menampakkan gigi-giginya yang runcing dan tajam.

Dan ia melihat kedua orang tuanya bertarung dengan makhluk hitam itu.

Naruto tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia tak paham mengapa ini terjadi. Ia baru saja pulang dari rumah Sakura, bertanya-tanya mengapa kondisi rumah begitu gelap dan mengapa suasana terasa begitu mencekam.

"A-ayah ... I-ibu ..."

Suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Naruto tak mengerti mengapa air mata tiba-tiba mengalir melewati pipinya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Matanya buram karena air mata sialan itu menutupi pemandangan di depannya.

"A-ayah ... I-ibu ... "

Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mencicit ketakutan. Ini ... ini semua bohong, 'kan? Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kan? _Hey_ , katakan padanya semuanya akan _baik-baik saja_. Katakan padanya bahwa darah yang bercucuran dari tubuh ibunya dan membasahi lantai itu hanya kebohongan semata.

Siapa saja ... _Siapa saja ..._ katakan padanya ini semua hanya mimpi buruk.

Ia mendengar suara rintihan kesakitan ibunya. Ia mendengar teriakan ayahnya yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari sana. Ia mendengar kekehan jahat menggema di ruangan itu.

Naruto ingin pergi. Ia sungguh ingin pergi dari tempat itu.

Tapi ia tak akan pergi tanpa ayah dan ibunya.

Ini semua hanya mimpi, katanya dalam hati. Ia berharap semua ini hanya mimpi buruk yang ingin membangunkannya dari tidur di malam hari. Ia yakin jika ia memejamkan rapat-rapat matanya dan membukanya kemudian, semua ini akan menghilang. Ayah dan ibunya akan menyambutnya dengan pelukan dan ciuman hangat.

Naruto memejamkan matanya di tengah jeritan dan kekehan yang beradu di ruangan itu. ia merapal dalam hati, _ini semua hanya mimpi ... ini mimpi buruk ... hanya mimpi buruk ..._

Ketika ia membuka matanya saat itu, ia melihat ayah dan ibunya terbakar api.

 **Contract © Red Twain - 2015**

"Apa yang kau pikir _telah_ kau lakukan, bocah sialan?!"

Beberapa jam sebelum operasi penyerbuan ke Kanto dimulai, ia dipanggil menghadap para tetua.

Mereka adalah orang-orang yang Naruto hormati sepenuh hati—orang-orang pilihan yang pernah menjadi bagian penting dari organisasi. Mereka selalu memantau aktivitas yang terjadi di dalam organisasi, tak pernah ikut campur ...

... kecuali jika ada yang mengganggu pikiran mereka.

Naruto tahu mengapa ia dipanggil. Ia sadar cepat atau lambat para tetua dan anggota lain akan tahu kalau ia telah mengikat kontrak dengan seorang iblis. Para tetua itu, entah bagaimana selalu tahu dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini, Tsunade-san," jawabnya tenang. Tetua-tetua itu menatapnya dari balik meja tinggi yang disusun melingkar seolah ia adalah seorang kriminal yang sedang diadili.

"Ini **justru** waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannya, anak bodoh!" maki Tsunade seraya menggebrak meja dengan keras. "K-kau ... apa kau sedang membuat lelucon, hah? Kau pikir ini hal yang pantas dilakukan seorang ketua? Kau tahu kalau ini adalah hal yang paling dilarang disini, bocah! Memanggil iblis, kemudian mengikat kontrak dengannya—Demi Tuhan, apa kau sudah kehilangan akalmu?!"

Beberapa tetua menghela napas. Yang lainnya memandangnya seolah ia meludahi wajah mereka. Naruto tak mengatakan apapun. Ekspresinya tetap tenang, dan matanya fokus menatap para tetua.

Di sebelah Tsunade, di meja tinggi persis di depannya, Jiraiya angkat bicara, "Berikan alasan yang bagus pada kami agar kami bisa mempertimbangkannya."

 _Alasan apa?_ ia bertanya dalam hati. Ia tak punya alasan yang bagus untuk ini. Ia menimbang-nimbang apakah baik jika ia memberikan jawaban yang jujur kepada mereka.

"... Karena bosan."

Tetua-tetua itu tak bereaksi selama beberapa saat. Alis mereka tertaut, mencoba menguraikan maksud jawaban Naruto barusan.

Di detik berikutnya, Tsunade menggebrak meja lebih keras, "KAU INGIN AKU MEMBUNUHMU DISINI SEKARANG JUGA, BOCAH SIALAN?!"

"Kau tak akan membunuh siapapun, Tsunade. Tenanglah," kata Jiraiya menengahi. Ia menatap Naruto tajam, lalu meneruskan, "Jangan main-main, Naruto."

Naruto masih menampakkan ekspresi tenang. Ia terbiasa menghadapi situasi semacam ini sehingga ia tahu satu-satunya hal yang harus ia lakukan adalah bersikap tenang. Emosi tak akan membawanya pada apapun.

Naruto menarik napas panjang, "Awalnya memang seperti itu," tuturnya. Jiraiya, Tsunade, dan tetua lain memandangnya bingung. "Tapi, bukankah itu bagus mempunyai sekutu sepertinya dalam organisasi kita?"

Chiyo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ini tetap—"

"—Dilarang, aku tahu itu," potongnya hati-hati. "Tapi lihat sisi baiknya. Kita tahu iblis memiliki kekuatan tempur yang menakjubkan, sehingga—"

"—Iblis yang kau panggil adalah seorang pangeran, Naruto. Kau tak bisa mengendalikannya."

Naruto bertanya-tanya seberapa banyak mereka mengetahui tentang hal ini. "Aku telah menyegel kontrak dengannya."

"Makhluk kotor sepertinya bisa saja melanggar kesepakatan yang telah kalian buat," tukas Jiraiya tak setuju.

"Selama puluhan tahun bergabung dalam organisasi ini ..." Naruto menatap tetua-tetua itu satu persatu, "terlepas dari pengaruh negatif yang mereka bawa kepada manusia, bukankah kalian yang paling tahu kalau iblis adalah makhluk yang sangat loyal?"

Hening. Mereka tak mampu berkata-kata.

Yang pertama kali memecah keheningan adalah Hiruzen. Ia berdeham, menarik perhatian yang lain agar melihatnya. Termasuk Naruto. "Dengar, nak. Aku yakin kau paham dengan konsekuensi perbuatanmu ini, tapi, _**membasmi semua iblis di dunia ini**_?"

Mereka benar-benar tahu semuanya, termasuk permintaannya pada Sasuke.

"Itu mustahil, Naruto," lanjut Hiruzen dengan nada lelah. "Setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, manusia-manusia bodoh itu memanggil iblis ke dunia kita. Kau akan terikat selamanya dengan iblis itu."

"Jika itu untuk membawa kedamaian pada dunia ini, aku tak keberatan sama sekali," respon Naruto datar. "Selain itu, kurasa kita yang paling mendapat untung. Dunia iblis akan kehilangan pangeran mereka, dan pasukan hitam akan merasakan teror serta ancaman melihat pangeran mereka menghabisi bangsanya sendiri."

Para tetua itu menahan napas. Mata mereka membelalak. Mengapa? Apa mereka tak menyangka akan mendengar perkataan sekejam itu keluar dari mulutnya?

"Iblis bersembunyi dalam kegelapan hati. Mereka menarik trauma dan rasa sakit ke permukaan." Jiraiya bergumam pelan. "Musnahkan iblis itu, Naruto. Kau telah _terpengaruh_."

 _Terpengaruh? Aku?_

 _Jangan bercanda._

"Aku tak terpengaruh aura negatif Sasuke, Jiraiya-san," sangkal Naruto dingin.

Jiraiya menghela napas, "Tak pernah ada hal yang baik jika manusia dekat dengan makhluk hitam itu, Naruto. Dan ..." pria itu kembali menghela napas. Ia memandang Naruto dengan sorot mata yang membuatnya tercekat.

Naruto kenal sorot mata itu.

"Masa lalumu, akan membuat semuanya bertambah buruk."

 **Deg.**

Naruto merasa seperti didorong ke dalam jurang yang gelap. Ia berusaha menggapai-gapai, mencari sesuatu yang bisa menyelamatkannya dalam kegelapan yang menakutkan itu. Dadanya sesak. Sebuah tangan sedingin es menyentuhnya, kukunya yang runcing menusuk pergelangan tangannya. Ia mendengar kekehan jahat, tangisan dan jeritan yang memekakkan telinga.

" _ **Ingat baik-baik perkataan ibu, Naruto. Tak boleh ada iblis di dunia ini."**_

 **Deg. Deg. Deg.**

Jantungnya berdegup keras, seperti akan meledak.

"... _**Mereka jahat. Mereka sangat jahat."**_

 **Deg.**

Naruto mengerjap.

Tak ada jurang. Tak ada kekehan jahat. Tak ada kegelapan yang mengungkungnya.

Ia masih berada di ruangan itu, di depan para tetua yang menunggu jawabannya. Tangannya mengepal. Keringat dingin membasahi punggungnya.

Naruto menarik napas, mencoba menstabilkan emosinya. "Masa laluku tak ada hubungannya dengan ini," katanya dengan nada datar. Jiraiya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun tak mengatakan apapun.

Naruto ingin pergi dari tempat itu. Ia mengecek arlojinya, lalu melempar pandangan kepada mereka sekali lagi. Ia tersenyum, "Kurasa sudah waktunya aku pergi." Dan ia membungkuk. "Aku permisi."

Dadanya masih berdegup kencang ketika ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu.

 _Sial._

"Bagaimana jika—"

Ia menghentikan langkahnya begitu Tsunade berkata tajam.

"Bagaimana jika iblis itu lebih memilih membela rakyatnya daripada memenuhi kontraknya denganmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat itu, bocah?"

Naruto meraih daun pintu, dan menjawab, "Aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri," jawabnya tanpa berbalik. "Aku mampu melakukannya. Kau pernah bilang padaku kalau aku adalah prajurit terkuat selama sejarah organisasi ini, bukan begitu, _Nenek tua_?"

Ia membuka pintu, dan pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

Ekspresinya keras ketika ia berjalan menuju ruang senjata.

Sebelum ia menemui para tetua, ia telah meminta Sakura untuk menemani Sasuke memilih senjatanya. Naruto tahu Sakura tak menyukai itu, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Tak ada orang lain yang lebih cocok untuk pekerjaan itu selain Sakura, jadi, apa boleh buat.

Sepanjang jalan ia memikirkan kembali percakapan sebelumnya dengan para tetua, dan tangannya mengepal keras tanpa ia sadari.

" _Masa lalumu, akan membuat semuanya bertambah buruk."_

Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang. _Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan tentang itu._

" _Katana_ butuh kontak langsung, tidak seperti pistol. Kau harus menusuk iblis tepat di jantung untuk benar-benar membunuh mereka." Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Sakura ketika ia semakin dekat dengan ruangan yang ditujunya. Nada suaranya kesal.

"Hn," respon Sasuke.

"Aku tak keberatan mempraktekannya." Naruto bisa membayangkan saat ini Sakura sedang menyeringai pada Sasuke seperti seorang psikopat.

"Dengan aku sebagai objek tusukan?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kau melihat iblis lain yang berkeliaran disini selain kau, pangeran?"

"Tawaran yang menggoda, tapi tidak, terima kasih."

Naruto berhenti, dan kembali menghembuskan napas. Ia tak mungkin menampilkan ekspresi keras kepada mereka, kan? Oleh karena itu, ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kakinya berayun menuju pintu ruang senjata, dan ia menemukan Sasuke sedang mencoba pedang di tangannya.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "Sudah selesai?" tanyanya dengan nada ceria.

 _Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membawa kedamaian ke dunia ini._

Tbc

Note:

Apakah ada yang masih ingat dengan cerita ini? /ketawa /dibakar :')

Maafkan saya selama ini saya menghilang dari fandom ini haha x'D Bulan-bulan kemarin saya bener-bener banyak tekanan, jadi ... ya begitulah.

Saya ucapin makasih banyak untuk orang-orang yang neror saya di pm, nyuruh saya segera lanjutin fic ini haha :'D Saya malah gak yakin masih ada yang baca fic ini :')

 _Kenapa pendek sekali?_

Karena chapter ini saya buat khusus di sudut pandangnya Naru. Dan emang cuma segitu jatahnya wkwk xD Chapter depan bakalan balik lagi ke sudut pandangnya Sasu, dan (mungkin) bakalan panjang. Jadi sabar saja :')

Saya gak janji, tapi saya bakalan usahain update lebih cepat karena saya sedang banyak waktu di rumah haha :')

Ah, dan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa~

-red


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter_ 5

Itachi terkadang suka bermain teka-teki.

"Katakan padaku, mengapa iblis harus melayani manusia?"

Sasuke mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya. Lalu kursi yang digeser. Decitannya menciptakan kerutan di dahi Sasuke. Lalu ia mendengar helaan napas.

Dan saat ia menengadah, ia melihat Itachi di depannya. Laki-laki itu bertopang dagu pada telapak tangannya, dan tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa.

Sasuke menutup buku yang sejak tadi dibacanya. Kernyitan di keningnya membuat matanya memicing. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Itachi mengajukan pertanyaan semacam itu padanya.

"Kita lebih kuat dari mereka. Kita lebih cerdas dari mereka. Dan kita berumur panjang. _Mengapa kita harus melayani makhluk lemah seperti mereka_?" Itachi meneruskan. Kedua oniksnya menatap Sasuke, menunggu jawaban.

Sasuke mungkin masih kecil. Tingginya mungkin masih sebahu Itachi. Dan ia mungkin belum mendapatkan bandul tengkoraknya.

Tapi ia telah menghabiskan sepanjang waktunya mendekam di perpustakaan istana, membaca beribu-ribu buku disana. Ia membaca buku sejarah kaumnya. Ia tahu jawaban pertanyaan Itachi. Semua iblis tahu jawaban pertanyaannya.

Sasuke mendengar kekehan. Lewat sudut matanya ia melihat Suigetsu menyeringai padanya. Ia lupa keberadaan Suigetsu di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke bilang ..." Suigetsu angkat bicara. Seringaian masih belum lepas dari bibirnya. "Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu, Itachi-san?"

Kalau ada yang bisa memahami Sasuke sebaik dirinya sendiri, itu adalah Suigetsu. Iblis itu selalu bisa membaca ekspresi wajah Sasuke seolah-olah ia mendengar pikiranya.

Itachi tak mengubah ekspresinya sama sekali. "Kau tahu maksudku, Sasuke."

Lipatan di kening Sasuke semakin dalam. Mengapa ia bertanya padahal ia sendiri tahu jawabannya?

Suigetsu meliriknya, "Sasuke bilang, kau sendiri tahu jawabannya."

"Aku ingin Sasuke menjawabnya."

Lirikan lagi.

"Sasuke bilang, aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Aku bertanya pada Sasuke, Suigetsu-kun, bukan padamu."

Suigetsu kembali terkekeh, "Anggap saja aku juru bicara Sasuke, Itachi-san."

"Kenapa?" Itachi memandangnya. Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. "Apa kau kehilangan suaramu, _little_ _mermaid_?" tanyanya. Nadanya terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke tak pernah bisa menjadi orang yang sabar jika berhadapan dengan Itachi. Suaranya, nadanya, dan tingkahnya selalu membuat Sasuke jengkel. Ia memberi Itachi tatapan tajam, kemudian mendengus kasar, "Kau menganggu waktuku, Itachi. Enyahlah."

"Apa?" kata Itachi, terlihat tertarik.

"Pergi."

"Bagus," jawab Itachi. Sasuke menatapnya aneh. "Kupikir aku tak akan pernah mendengar suaramu. Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku mengatakannya dengan jelas, Sasuke."

Sasuke memutar mata. Ia tahu Itachi tak akan berhenti mengganggunya sampai ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Suigetsu tertawa di sampingnya. Menertawakannya.

"Karena kita punya segalanya," jawab Sasuke.

"Hm?" Itachi memiringkan kepalanya. Ia kelihatan tak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke. Suigetsu tertawa lebih keras, dan Sasuke merasa perlu untuk memukul si surai putih itu agar menutup mulut.

Sayangnya, pukulan Sasuke terlalu keras sehingga membuat Suigetsu terhempas menabrak dinding kamarnya.

Itachi menaikkan alisnya, namun tak mengatakan apapun.

Suigetsu membuang ludah, salivanya bercampur darah. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan senyum penuh di bibirnya. " _Meanie_ _Sasuke_ ," katanya, menampilkan gigi-giginya yang tajam. Ia menyeka bibirnya, berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya seolah kejadian sebelumnya tak pernah terjadi. "Jadi?"

"Jadi ... _apa_?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Sasuke ... Sasuke ... _meanie_ _Sasuke_ ..." Suigetsu mendesah. Ia menunjuk Itachi dengan dagunya, melanjutkan, "Itachi-san bilang, ia ingin jawabanmu lebih detail."

"Aku tahu maksud Itachi, Suigetsu, jadi _diamlah_." Sasuke mendelik pada si surai putih, lalu pada Itachi. Suigetsu tak berkata apa-apa lagi, menuruti Sasuke. Ia bersandar pada meja, sementara Itachi mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahnya. Mereka berdua menatap Sasuke dengan seringai yang sama.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas panjang-panjang sebelum memulai. Ia menahan nada suaranya agar tak terdengar jengkel. "Dulu, ketika Iblis, Malaikat, dan Manusia diciptakan, mereka ditempatkan di tempat yang sama."

Itachi bergumam tak jelas.

"Tuhan menyuruh mereka untuk saling menghormati satu sama lain. Sementara Iblis dan Malaikat memiliki kekuatan yang hampir setara, Manusia adalah makhluk yang paling lemah di antara mereka. Iblis menentang Tuhan. Ia tak bisa hidup berdampingan dengan makhluk yang jelas-jelas lebih lemah darinya. Ia tak bisa menghormati Manusia."

Sasuke mendecih sebelum melanjutkan, "Oleh karena itu, Iblis merendahkan Manusia. Ia menindasnya, membuatnya menderita. Manusia tak berdaya. Malaikat yang melihatnya tak bisa tinggal diam. Ia tak suka kekerasan. Karenanya, ia meminta sesuatu kepada Tuhan. Ia menjebloskan Iblis ke dunia lain. Dunia itu gersang dan gelap. Tak ada matahari. Tak ada cahaya. Sunyi."

"Iblis marah pada Malaikat, pada Tuhan, pada Manusia yang terlalu lemah. Tapi kemudian ia punya dunianya sendiri. Iblis membangun peradabannya disana. Ia bersenang-senang, merasa begitu bebas. Namun—"

Suara Sasuke seperti tersedak di tenggorokan. Ia meneruskan, kernyitan belum hilang dari keningnya, "Namun lama kelamaan iblis merasa bosan. Ia _punya_ segalanya. Ia merenung, tak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Lalu iblis pun meminta sesuatu pada Tuhan. Ia ingin kembali ke dunianya yang dulu. Malaikat tak percaya padanya. Ia berkata pada Tuhan, jika Iblis kembali ke dunia yang ditempati manusia, ia hanya akan berbuat kerusakan seperti dulu. Iblis adalah simbol kejahatan. Iblis tak bisa hidup bersama dengan manusia.

"Malaikat pun mengajukan syarat. Jika Iblis ingin pergi ke dunia Manusia, ia dan keturunannya harus setuju untuk melayani makhluk lemah itu. Iblis tentu saja menentang syarat itu. Ia tak sudi tunduk kepada Manusia. Namun Tuhan menyetujuinya. Iblis tak bisa berbuat apapun. Jika Iblis melanggar kesepakatannya, ia akan menerima konsekuensinya." Sasuke mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan dengusan di akhir, "Kau _puas_ sekarang?"

Itachi memasang senyum di wajahnya, "Hm. Apa konsekuensinya?"

"Aku tak tahu," balas Sasuke seraya mengendikkan bahu. "Aku tak menemukannya di buku manapun."

" _Kau_ _tak_ _akan_ _menemukannya_ _di_ _manapun_ , _Sasuke_ ," kata Itachi, entah kenapa rautnya mengeras. "Kau akan tahu nanti, saat umurmu seratus tahun dan kau diminta bersumpah di depan seratus dewan."

"Hn."

Sasuke ingin bertanya sesuatu. Ia yakin Itachi akan menjawab apapun yang ia tanyakan, selama itu bukan sesuatu yang rahasia. Tapi ia _tak_ mau bertanya pada Itachi. Ia tak mau bertanya karena Itachi akan mengambil keuntungan dari pertanyaannya.

Tapi ia sungguh ingin tahu.

"Sasuke bilang, dia ingin bertanya sesua—"

"SUIGETSU! DIAMLAH!"

"Che," Suigetsu memutar mata, "Aku hanya mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Sasuke. Kau ingin bertanya pada Itachi-san."

"Tak ada pertanyaan apapun di pikiranku," sangkal Sasuke kesal. Ia melihat Itachi menatapnya dengan ekspresi menyebalkan.

"Oh? Jadi kau ingin bertanya padaku, adik bodoh?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Apa pertanyaanmu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Baiklah," Itachi melempar pandangannya pada Suigetsu. Sasuke tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi. Ia akan bertanya kepada Suigetsu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, apa yang ingin ditanyakan Sasuke, dan itu membuatnya ingin mencakar wajah seseorang.

Kadang-kadang Sasuke merasa bersyukur Suigetsu bisa membaca jalan pikirannya. Kadang-kadang ia membencinya setengah mati.

"Jangan mengatakan apapun. Aku akan mengatakannya sendiri." Sasuke membuat ekspresi wajahnya sedatar mungkin. "Aku ... Aku hanya ingin tahu konsekuensi yang akan didapat jika melanggar kesepakatan."

Itachi diam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Oke," katanya, seolah ia sudah tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan Sasuke. Rautnya meredup. Entah mengapa suasana mendadak terasa berat. "Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, Sasuke, tapi aku ingin kau berjanji satu hal padaku."

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak ingin menjanjikan apapun pada Itachi, tapi ia juga tak mau menunggu sampai umurnya seratus tahun untuk mendapatkan jawaban pertanyaannya.

Itachi saling pandang dengan Suigetsu. Bahunya tegang. Suigetsu mengernyitkan dahinya, tapi Sasuke tak tahu mengapa Suigetsu mengernyit. Iblis bersurai putih itu terkadang mengetahui sesuatu lebih banyak dari Sasuke.

Dan itu membuatnya berpikir, mengapa mereka tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh?

Sasuke akhirnya menjawab, "Hn."

"Aku akan menganggap itu sebagai 'ya'," ucap Itachi. Ia mendesah panjang, "Tak ada yang meragukan loyalitas seorang iblis, Sasuke. Kita mungkin membawa pengaruh buruk untuk manusia, namun kita adalah makhluk yang sangat setia. Ada dua kondisi yang harus diterima jika kita melanggar kontrak." Itachi menarik napas, "Pertama, kehilangan ingatan."

Sasuke menjengit. _Ingatan_. Pantas saja iblis begitu setia pada manusia. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa iblis pergi ke dunia mereka adalah karena mereka jenuh dengan suasana suram dunia iblis. Jika ingatan iblis hilang, mereka hanya akan mengingat kegersangan dan kegelapan dunia mereka.

"Dan yang kedua," jeda panjang. "Kau tak akan bisa lagi kembali ke dunia mereka."

Sasuke membeku. Konsekuensi pertama sudah cukup mengerikan bagi Sasuke, tapi ini ...

 _Buruk_ _sekali_.

Itachi kembali meneruskan, "Dan satu hal yang aku minta darimu, Sasuke, jika suatu hari nanti kau mengikat kontrak dengan manusia, dan mereka menanyakan kesetiaanmu, jangan pernah ..." Itachi menutup matanya dengan gusar, "... Jangan pernah kau menyebut tentang konsekuensi yang kedua kepada mereka."

Sasuke tak memahami maksudnya. "Mengapa?" _mengapa_ _ia_ _harus_ _berbohong_?

Itachi berdiri dari kursinya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa Sasuke mengerti sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu. "Karena manusia yang selalu kita anggap lemah ..." Itachi berhenti. "Bisa menjadi _sangat_ _jahat_ , Sasuke."

Itachi menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke tak mengerti.

Itachi terkadang suka bermain teka-teki.

 **Contract © Red Twain - 2015**

Sasuke menyadari ada yang aneh ketika Naruto membelokkan mobilnya menuju jalur yang berbeda dengan mobil-mobil di depannya.

Sasuke tak bertanya. Naruto sendiri tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia fokus menyetir, sesekali bersenandung untuk memecah kesunyian. Jalanan yang mereka lewati begitu sepi. Rumah-rumah yang ia lihat melalui jendela mobil terasa suram, seakan-akan tak ada makhluk hidup yang tinggal disana.

Atau bisa jadi memang seperti itu.

Sebelum perjalanan mereka, Naruto telah memaksanya menanggalkan jubah dan pakaian hitamnya, serta menyuruhnya mengenakan seragam yang sama seperti yang dikenakan pria pirang itu.

"Jika kau tetap memakai pakaianmu, kau terlihat seperti anggota Pasukan Hitam," kata Naruto padanya.

Bagi Sasuke, ia tetap terlihat seperti iblis. Pakaian yang diberikan Naruto tetap tak bisa menutupi telinga runcing dan auranya.

Begitu mereka melewati batas kota, Naruto mulai bicara padanya. "Ada pertanyaan?" tanyanya ringan.

Sasuke tak merespon.

"Kau mungkin bertanya-tanya mengapa kita memisahkan diri dari pasukan yang lain," kata Naruto melanjutkan. Ia melirik Sasuke sekilas lewat spion. "Kita tak akan bertarung di garis depan, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sasuke melihat Naruto menaikkan alisnya, "Hanya _segitu_ jawabanmu?" katanya, terdengar geli.

"Memangnya aku harus berkata apa, idiot?"

"Kupikir kau akan bertanya 'mengapa?' atau sesuatu semacam itu."

Sasuke tak mengacuhkan sang kapten.

Naruto sepertinya tak terlalu peduli dengan ketidakacuhannya. Matanya lurus memandang jalan yang membentang di depannya. Ia kembali bersenandung.

Di antara suara Naruto dan angin yang berhembus kencang di luar mobil, Sasuke tiba-tiba mendengar suara rintihan. Ia melempar pandangannya pada Naruto, namun ekspresi pria itu tetap tenang seolah tak mendengar apapun.

Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada rumah-rumah yang mereka lewati, tapi rumah-rumah itu tetap seperti tak berpenghuni.

Tidak. Bukan di rumah-rumah itu. Di suatu tempat, entah dimana.

Naruto membelokkan mobilnya ke arah jalan yang lebih sempit, dan suara rintihan yang didengarnya semakin jelas. Suara rintihan seseorang—ah, bukan. Suara rintihan beberapa orang.

Tidak. Rintihan _banyak_ orang.

Dan kemudian ia mendengar jeritan.

Sasuke menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. "Aku ... mendengar suara," katanya pelan.

Naruto menatapnya sebentar, lalu kembali menatap jalan. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu berkata, "Benarkah?" tanyanya, nadanya bukan seperti bertanya. "Indra pendengaran iblis memang luar biasa tajam," lanjutnya sambil terkekeh.

Sasuke tersadar. Oh, _benar_. Ia sempat melupakan fakta bahwa pendengaran kaumnya berbeda dengan manusia.

"Karena kita hampir sampai, aku akan menjelaskannya secara singkat, Sasuke, jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

"Aku mendengar lebih baik darimu, manusia," tukas Sasuke dingin.

Naruto tertawa. Ia kelihatannya menanggapi semua yang dikatakan Sasuke sebagai lelucon. "Operasi ini sebenarnya sudah direncanakan jauh-jauh hari. Kami mendapat beberapa keluhan dari masyarakat setempat, dan kami mengirimkan agen-agen kami kesana—ke daerah sini, maksudku. Namun agen-agen yang kami kirim tak pernah mengirimkan laporannya, ataupun kembali ke markas."

Ada kilat kemarahan dan kesedihan yang melintas di mata Naruto, namun Sasuke tak begitu yakin. Pria itu tetap terlihat tenang seperti biasa. "Lalu kami mengirimkan salah satu agen terbaik kami, Sakura dan Kakashi-san sebagai mata-mata. Mereka melaporkan bahwa ada aktivitas ganjil yang terjadi di kota ini. Para anggota Pasukan Hitam memanggil iblis secara besar-besaran, dan saat itulah kami memutuskan untuk melakukan operasi ini. Tiba-tiba saja beberapa gedung penting milik kami diambil alih oleh mereka—kau mendengar laporan Sakura-chan kemarin, 'kan?"

"Hn."

Mobil mereka berguncang karena jalan yang mereka lalui tak rata. Banyak kerikil berserakan di jalan. Naruto kembali meneruskan, "Mengenai operasi ini, kami membagi anggota-anggota organisasi ke dalam beberapa tim, sebenarnya puluhan tim. Sebagian dari mereka bertugas membersihkan jalan menuju pusat kota dari Pasukan Hitam yang bersiaga disana. Sebagian lagi mencoba merebut kembali markas cadangan organisasi."

"Dan kau?"

" _Kita_ , Sasuke, bukan kau," balas Naruto, berdecak. "Kita akan mengevakuasi warga." Ia menunjuk sesuatu di dasbor mobil dengan dagunya. "Ambil dan lihat itu."

Sasuke mengambilnya. _Itu_ adalah sebuah peta. Sasuke melihat beberapa tempat yang ditandai dengan lingkaran merah, dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau lihat tanda merah itu? Itu adalah beberapa tempat yang diduga sebagai tempat penyekapan warga."

Sasuke tersentak. Ia mendengar suara jeritan lagi, kali ini lebih keras dan jelas.

Naruto sepertinya menyadari keterkejutan Sasuke, karena ia bertanya, "Mendengar suara lagi?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Bagus, karena aku juga mendengarnya." Mobil mereka berhenti di jalanan kosong. Ia mengangguk pada Sasuke, "Kita sudah sampai." Ia mematikan mesin mobil, lalu membuka pintu dan berjalan ke arah bagasi. Sasuke mengikuti pria itu tanpa berkata-kata.

"Tempat pertama," Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari dalam bagasi mobil dan melemparkannya pada Sasuke. Pedang itu adalah senjata yang dipilihnya saat bersama Sakura di ruang senjata. Sebuah _katana_. "Stasiun bawah tanah."

Sasuke mendengar suara berisik berpuluh meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Tak salah lagi itu adalah tempat yang dimaksud Naruto. Ia mengabaikan suara-suara itu dan berfokus pada Naruto. "Hn."

"Aku tak tahu ada berapa banyak iblis disana. Entah belasan. Entah puluhan. Entah ratusan," kata Naruto, menyelipkan cadangan peluru ke saku bagian belakang. "Tapi aku ingin kau siap, Sasuke. Prioritas kita adalah warga."

Sasuke tak yakin apa ia siap dengan semua ini.

" _Ingat_ _kontrak_ _kita_ , _oke_?" Naruto berkata tanpa beban.

Sasuke tahu Naruto sengaja mengatakan itu untuk menghadapkannya pada kenyataan bahwa sebentar lagi, Sasuke akan menjadi dewa kematian bagi bangsanya.

Ini terasa salah.

Sasuke sempat tersesat dalam pikirannya ketika pria itu mengeluarkan senjata yang akan dipakainya, mengembalikannya ke realita. Sakura berkata padanya bahwa Naruto adalah pengguna dua pistol, dan kelihatannya itu memang benar karena Sasuke melihat dua pistol dalam genggamannya.

Pistol itu lebih besar dari pistol yang digunakan Sakura, seperti semacam pistol semi-otomatis. Di bagian barrel—tepat di atas moncong pistol—nya dipasangi pisau pendek. Mata pisau itu berkilat tajam saat tertimpa sinar matahari, membuat Sasuke berpikir ketajaman pisau itu mungkin bisa memotong tulang dengan mudah.

Naruto menutup bagasinya, "Ayo pergi."

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan tenang menuju stasiun. Pasukan hitam pastinya telah menyadari keberadaan mereka karena saat Sasuke memfokuskan pendengarannya, ia tak mendengar bunyi apapun selain suara napas mereka, dan isakan anak kecil yang berusaha ditahan.

Naruto membuka pengaman pistolnya sebelum menuruni tangga. Sasuke tak mengikutinya. Ia berdiri di anak tangga paling atas, mendengarkan apa yang terjadi di bawah.

Sasuke merasa ragu. Tapi, _mengapa_ _ia_ _ragu_? Bukankah ia tak peduli pada rakyatnya? Bukankah ia sudah mengikat kontrak dengan Naruto?

 _Bukankah_ _ini_ _kontrak_ _yang_ _ditunggu_ - _tunggunya_ _selama_ _lima_ _ratus_ _tahun_?

Suara berat menyapa indra pendengarannya. "Wah. Lihatlah siapa yang datang," katanya dengan nada mengejek. Orang itu, entah siapapun dia tertawa keras, "Apakah Pasukan Gerhana sedang membuat lelucon? Mengirimkanmu sendiri kesini ... Apa kau begitu yakin bisa menjatuhkan kami semua, anak muda?"

Ia mendengar tawa lagi, tapi kali ini suara Naruto. Sasuke membayangkan sang surai pirang itu tersenyum pada _mereka_ , senyum ringan yang sering ia pasang di wajahnya.

"Kurasa begitu," jawab Naruto tenang. Tempat itu kini penuh dengan bisikan dan dengungan. "Tapi sayangnya aku tak sendirian." Naruto berhenti, mungkin menyadari Sasuke tak mengikutinya. Ia menghela napas, "Apa yang kau lakukan di luar, Sasuke? Kemari."

Walaupun ia telah mengikat kontrak dan seharusnya melayani Naruto, Sasuke tak suka cara pria itu memerintahnya. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada _katana_ , lalu mulai menuruni tangga.

Keadaan stasiun bawah tanah itu mengingatkan Sasuke pada keadaan dunia iblis. Tempat itu kacau; lampu-lampu menyala redup, pecahan kaca di lantai, dan dinding terbakar. Sasuke melihat sekelompok manusia di pojok dekat rel, berusaha merapatkan diri mereka ke tembok dengan wajah penuh teror. Ia melihat beberapa manusia lain duduk di tengah dengan angkuh, salah seorang di antara mereka berwajah seperti babi.

Dan ia melihat empat belas iblis di belakang mereka, semuanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi horor yang sama.

"P-pangeran?"

"Sa-sasuke-sama ..."

Mereka berbisik satu sama lain, tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Dan kemudian ekspresi marah terlihat di wajah mereka yang mengeras.

Mengapa mereka marah? Padanya?

"Ingat kontrak kita, Sasuke," kata Naruto pelan.

Sasuke tak sempat menjawab Naruto karena pria itu segera melesat ke tengah-tengah. Dalam kejapan mata pria itu menodongkan pistol di tangan kanannya pada pria berwajah babi, dan berkata dingin, "Batalkan kontrakmu." ujung pisau pada pistol itu hanya berjarak sesenti dari leher sang pria.

Pria itu tercekat, suaranya hilang. Lucu sekali melihat pria yang semenit lalu tertawa mengejek pada Naruto sekarang ia kehilangan kata-kata. Wanita berambut cokelat di samping pria itu membulatkan mata. Seluruh tubuhnya tegang. Sasuke bisa dengan jelas mendengar detak jantung mereka yang berpacu cepat.

"G-gorok saja leherku kalau kau mau! Aku tak akan pernah membatalkan kontrak!" pekik pria itu.

Naruto menarik pistolnya, "Kalau begitu, aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri."

Naruto memutari kursi dan melesat ke arah iblis yang paling dekat dengannya. Pergerakannya begitu cepat sampai-sampai iblis itu tak sempat menghindar dari sabetan Naruto.

 **Zrash**!

Mata iblis itu melebar, darahnya mengucur membasahi lantai. Sasuke mendengar jeritan ketakutan anak kecil dalam kumpulan para tawanan.

Naruto memanfaatkan keterkejutan sang iblis dengan memicu _trigger_ -nya.

 _Dor_!

Iblis itu lenyap tanpa bekas.

Naruto tak mengada-ngada. Ia bisa membunuh seekor iblis dengan begitu mudah.

" _Well_?" Naruto bergumam, melempar tatapannya pada iblis-iblis yang lain. Ia kembali bergerak untuk menjangkau target selanjutnya.

Wanita berambut cokelat berseru dengan suaranya yang melengking, "BUNUH DIA!" teriaknya marah.

Mata Sasuke mengikuti pergerakan Naruto yang melesat kesana-kemari seperti peluru. Sasuke tahu ia harusnya melibatkan dirinya dalam pertarungan itu, karena ia telah mengikat kesepakatan. Tapi kakinya seolah dipaku ke lantai. Ia tertegun melihat darah kaumnya membasahi lantai, melihat wajah marah dimana-mana, dan mendengar umpatan kasar yang seharusnya tak boleh diucapkan.

Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apa ini yang ia harapkan ketika tiba di dunia manusia? Apa suasana ini yang akan disimpan dalam-dalam di memori otaknya ketika ia pulang ke dunianya nanti? Yang akan ia ingat sepanjang hidupnya?

Bahwa ia telah menyaksikan kematian rakyatnya di depan matanya sendiri?

"BODOH!" wanita itu kembali meraung, suaranya parau. Naruto telah menghabisi setengah dari pasukan iblisnya tanpa kewalahan sedikitpun. "KUBILANG BUNUH DIA! BUKAN MEMBIARKANMU DIBUNUH OLEHNYA!"

Naruto tak terlihat seperti orang yang butuh bantuan. Ia kuat, menerjang seperti badai, dan ia kelihatannya tak memerlukan Sasuke.

Lalu, mengapa ia memanggil Sasuke padahal ia sendiri sanggup menjatuhkan iblis semudah membalikkan telapak tangan? Untuk tujuan apa?

Empat iblis maju memerangkap Naruto dari segala arah. Mereka mengeluarkan api dari tangan mereka, berusaha meraih bagian tubuh apa saja milik Naruto yang bisa mereka gapai untuk membakarnya dalam api. Naruto berkelit dengan mudah. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya, menyabet salah satu kaki iblis di sampingnya dan menendang perut iblis itu keras sebelum menembaknya tepat di kepala.

 _Dor_!

Satu iblis lagi lenyap.

Dan Sasuke melihatnya. Salah satu iblis yang dipunggungi Naruto berkonsentrasi dengan api yang menjilat-jilat di tangannya. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto selangkah demi selangkah, sementara pria pirang itu sedang terfokus pada dua iblis di depannya. Naruto terlihat tak menyadari hal itu. Kedua iblis yang sedang dilawannya memiliki level yang berbeda dengan iblis sebelum-sebelumnya, sehingga ia tak bisa membiarkan pikirannya terdistraksi.

 _Dor_! _Dor_!

Perut Sasuke seperti dililit. Matanya perlahan melebar.

Dan iblis dengan api itu berlari ke arah Naruto.

Dan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berada di antara iblis itu dan Naruto. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia ada disana. Satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan adalah bahwa Naruto sedang dalam bahaya, dan ia melihat _katana_ -nya terhunus di depannya—

—menusuk tepat di jantung iblis itu.

Iblis itu terbatuk, mulutnya mengeluarkan cairan pekat berwarna merah. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi tempat yang sangat hening bagi Sasuke. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan sehingga ia membeku disana.

Ia telah menusukkan pedangnya pada salah satu rakyatnya. Hanya untuk menyelamatkan seorang manusia.

Kemarahan menghiasi wajah iblis itu. Sasuke tak bisa menyalahkannya. Iblis itu terbatuk lagi, lebih lemah.

"Kh—kau! ... Kau sengaja, keparat!" teriak iblis itu marah. Sasuke tersentak. Ia melihat mata iblis itu dipenuhi kebencian.

Tapi iblis itu tak menatap ke arahnya. Ia menatap ke belakangnya, ke arah dimana Naruto berada.

Dan iblis itu pun menghilang sebelum Sasuke bisa bertanya apa arti ucapannya.

"Apa ... maksudnya?" Sasuke berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Nah," kata Naruto, entah sejak kapan berada di sampingnya. Ia sepertinya telah menghabisi iblis yang tersisa. "Tak usah dipikirkan. Ia hanya bicara omong kosong."

Sasuke melihat suatu emosi melintas di mata Naruto, namun ia tak tahu bagaimana menyebutnya. Emosi itu gelap, menghalangi cahaya masuk ke dalamnya.

Sasuke tak mengenal pria itu.

"Seseorang—siapa saja, ada yang bisa berikan aku tali?"

Setelah semua yang terjadi, Sasuke hampir lupa kalau mereka disini untuk menyelamatkan para tawanan. Anggota Pasukan Hitam yang lain—manusia, tentunya, karena semua iblis telah dimusnahkan oleh Naruto—terlihat berniat untuk kabur, namun Naruto melepaskan tembakan ke udara sebagai peringatan.

"Senjataku ini mungkin dibuat untuk membasmi iblis, tapi pelurunya tetap bisa mengoyak kulit, _Tuan_ _dan_ _Nona_ _Pasukan_ _Hitam_."

Naruto kemudian sibuk mengikat si muka babi dan wanita berambut cokelat serta beberapa orang lainnya dengan tali agar mereka tak bisa kabur. Setelah itu ia berjalan ke arah para tawanan dengan senyum yang selalu ia tampilkan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri di ujung, memperhatikan. Selama ini Sasuke selalu menganggap senyum pria berambut pirang itu memesona. Sekarang, entah kenapa semuanya terasa palsu.

"Yah ... Bagaimana aku mengatakan ini ..." Naruto tak melepas senjatanya selain saat mengikat anggota Pasukan Hitam. "Aku minta maaf telah membiarkan kalian semua melihat hal-hal yang mengerikan tadi," katanya dengan nada menyesal.

Bahkan hal itu pun terdengar palsu di telinga Sasuke.

"Tidak-tidak! Justru kami sangat berterima kasih! Jika kau—jika kau tak datang, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada kami," seorang pria paruh baya melangkah maju, wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Yang lainnya mengangguk dan ikut menggumamkan kata terima kasih.

"Sudah menjadi kewajiban kami untuk memastikan keselamatan kalian." Ia melirik Sasuke, lalu meneruskan, "Nah, kurasa sudah waktunya kami pergi. Demi keselamatan, kami meminta kalian untuk tetap disini sementara waktu untuk menunggu anggota kami yang lain menjemput dan membawa kalian pergi dari sini." Naruto membungkuk rendah, lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju Sasuke.

Namun ia berhenti di tengah-tengah. "Ah," katanya, teringat sesuatu. "Aku akan memasang peledak di luar, jadi jika salah seorang dari kalian mencoba untuk keluar sebelum agen kami yang lain datang ..." Naruto jelas-jelas menatap anggota Pasukan Hitam yang membalasnya dengan delikan tajam sebelum melanjutkan, " _Boom_!"

Naruto memberikan isyarat pada Sasuke agar mengikutinya, dan mereka menaiki tangga keluar.

Begitu mereka berada di luar stasiun, Naruto meletakkan kedua pistolnya di aspal jalan dan menggali saku belakangnya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa benda berbentuk kotak dan berwarna merah, lalu memasangnya di sekitar tempat masuk stasiun. Benda itu berbunyi ' _beep_ ' tiga kali, menancap di tanah dan menyala merah, kemudian mati.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan alis tertaut. Ia mengayun-ayunkan _katana_ -nya sebelum menyarungkannya.

Naruto lantas mengetik sesuatu pada ponselnya. Sasuke tak tahu apa yang ia ketik, mungkin sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan operasi ini. Ia mengerling pada Sasuke setelah menyimpan ponselnya ke tempat semula. "Ayo pergi," ujarnya, mengambik senjatanya yang tergeletak da berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke menuju tempat mereka memarkir mobil.

Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak bertanya, "Kau benar-benar memasang peledak disana?"

"Aku—apa?" Naruto berhenti. Sasuke ikut berhenti, membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Naruto. Bahu pria itu bergetar.

Untuk sesaat, Sasuke mengira Naruto menangis. Ia menunduk, menatap aspal padahal tak ada objek apapun untuk dilihat selain kerikil dan debu yang beterbangan terbawa angin. Tapi Sasuke tak menemukan alasan mengapa pria itu menangis.

Lalu ia mendengar dengusan. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, bibirnya rapat untuk mencegah suara lolos dari mulutnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendengar gelak tawa keluar dari mulutnya. "Tentu saja tidak, Sasukeee! Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu!"

"Lalu ..."

"Itu hanya alat pendeteksi gerak biasa, Sasuke. Aku ingin mereka berpikir aku benar-benar memasang bom dan membatasi gerak mereka sebelum anggota lain datang."

"Oh." Tak ada lagi yang bisa Sasuke katakan.

Naruto tertawa lagi. Ia menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan lengan atasnya, dan matanya tak sengaja menangkap noda darah pada seragamnya. Ia mengernyit, "Ew."

Naruto penuh dengan darah. Di bagian jubahnya, celananya, tangannya, dan wajahnya. Sasuke tak menyadari hal itu karena kondisi stasiun bawah tanah yang redup. Darah itu tentu saja bukan milik Naruto. Sasuke tak melihat pria itu terluka di bagian manapun selain luka gores di pipinya-yang tertutup darah.

Darah itu milik iblis-iblis yang dibunuhnya.

"Kau ... penuh darah," tukas Sasuke datar.

Naruto menatap pakaiannya dengan jijik, "Pasti aku terlihat sangat mengerikan sekarang, iya kan?"

"Mm." Sasuke bergumam, pura-pura tak peduli. Ia merasa terganggu dengan fakta bahwa darah itu adalah darah kaumnya. Darah kaumnya ...

Dan Naruto menyebutnya mengerikan.

Tenggorokan Sasuke terasa kering. Ia menelan salivanya, lantas berpaling dari wajah Naruto.

Ujung matanya menangkap bayangan Naruto yang mencoba membersihkan darah yang perlahan mengering itu dari wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Apakah sudah bersih?"

"Mm."

"Hey, Sasuke, lihat aku." Naruto melangkah mendekatinya. Satu langkah lebih dekat. Dan satu langkah lagi. "Apa sudah bersih?" ia berbisik.

Jarak mereka sangat dekat hingga Sasuke bisa merasakan napas pria itu di wajahnya. Mata birunya lurus menatap milik Sasuke. "Hm?" bisiknya lagi.

Sasuke mendengus, "Belum. Wajahmu masih terlihat _mengerikan."_

"Benarkah?" ia menjauh sedikit, mencoba kembali membersihkan wajahnya dengan punggung tangan. Ia seharusnya melepaskan dulu senjata dalam genggamannya agar lebih mudah, tapi Sasuke menyadari pistol pria itu tertutup darah. Dan mungkin juga telapak tangannya.

"Bagaimana?" pria itu kembali bertanya. Pipinya masih berlumur darah.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Naruto mengerang. "Ew!" erangnya. Ia mendekatkan kembali wajahnya pada Sasuke, dahinya masih mengernyit. "Bantu aku."

"Apa?"

"Membersihkan wajahku tentu saja," Naruto berkata seolah itu adalah hal tersimpel di dunia ini.

"Darahnya sudah kering, idiot. Akan sulit menghapusnya dari wajah bodohmu itu."

Naruto terkekeh, "Jilat saja, kalau begitu."

Sasuke tersedak. Matanya menyipit untuk memberikan Naruto tatapan paling tajam yang ia punya. Naruto memasang senyum—lebih kepada perkiraan Sasuke—karena ia hanya melihat mata biru pria itu di depannya. Ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Sasuke bisa melihat refleksi matanya di mata milik Naruto.

"Aku bercanda, Sasuke. Aku akan membersihkannya di mobil, kalau begitu." Naruto menarik dirinya menjauh pertama kali setelah bermenit-menit berlalu. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar pada Sasuke hingga matanya tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. "Ayo pergi."

Sasuke membiarkan pikirannya menyelam dalam tanda tanya. _Mengapa_ _pria_ _ini_ _suka_ _sekali_ _tersenyum_?

Dalam keremangan cahaya bermil-mil jauhnya dari tempat Sasuke dan Naruto berpijak, seorang wanita berambut merah baru saja selesai melakukan pemanggilan iblis. Ia mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam kelam, dan kukunya dicat berwarna darah. Bibirnya membentuk seringai tipis saat sebuah portal terbuka di hadapannya.

Ia melihat sosok iblis yang ditunggu-tunggunya. Rambutnya berwarna putih, dan ketika iblis itu tersenyum, sang wanita bisa melihat gigi-gigi runcing berderet dalam mulut iblis itu.

Sang wanita menyembunyikan kegembiraannya yang meluap-luap dengan berdeham dan berkata, "Sebutkan namamu sebelum kita memulai kontrak, iblis."

Iblis itu menyeringai sebelum menjawab,

"Suigetsu."

Tbc

Note :

Ini udah panjang, kan? /grin

Saya minta maaf dengan keterlambatan updatenya. Dan juga mungkin chapter ini sedikit berantakan daripada chapter sebelumnya :'( /cry

Chapter depan ceritanya bakalan mulai rumit, dan saya mulai pusing hahaha.

Saya gak nyangka masih ada yang inget fanfic ini, dan juga mereview :') terima kasih sudah menambah semangat saya dalam menulis cerita ini. Saya minta maaf gak bisa sebutin satu-satu, _but i've read them. You all are amazing_!

Dan mungkin ada beberapa pertanyaan kayak :

 **Naruto itu baik atau jahat sih kak?**

Itu tergantung persepsi anda muahahaha /slapped/ anda bisa mengira-ngira dari chapter sebelumnya dan chapter selanjutnya. Sisanya anda yang memutuskan, apakah dia baik? Atau jahat?

 **Little mermaid? Bukannya itu cerita dongeng manusia?**

Yep. Anggap aja iblis pulang ke dunianya bukan bawa badan dan kenangan aja hahaha mereka bawa pengetahuan dari dunia manusia terus disebarin di dunia mereka.

 **Bandul tengkorak itu apa sih red? Kesannya penting banget**.

Akan terjawab di chapter-chapter depan :')

 **Kapan momen sweet NaruSasunyaaaa**?

Saya sudah selipkan beberapa, dan mungkin emang gak jelas dan sedikit muahahaha /sliced/ disini saya mengutamakan plot terlebih dahulu. _But_ , _trust_ _me_. _Love_ _will_ _come_ hahaha xD Karena ini bukan cerita _high_ _school_ yang cinta akan datang tiba-tiba ketika mereka bertabrakan dan kemudian saling pandang dengan dramatis haha _itu_ _mah_ _nafsu_ xD

 **Sasukenya gak lucu**.

Karena dia cowok. _And_ _he_ _is_ _cool_ _as_ _ever_. _Blushing_ -Sasuke akan tiba pada waktunya, jadi bersabarlah haha

 **Ini akan jadi berapa chapter**?

Plot yang saya susun pas awal bikin ini kacau. Beberapa ide tiba-tiba datang dan ceritanya jadi melenceng jauh.

 **Apdet yang cepet dong red. Aku lelah menunggu**.

 _... I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. ... as possible. ... as possible_. /kabur/

Saya sedang berusaha tobat dari yaoi. Tapi susah. Bahkan kartun BoboiBoy pun terlihat homo di mata saya (Boboi/Fang duh) :'( ya sudahlah ...

Terima kasih telah membaca sampai sini :)

-red


	6. Chapter 6

Note : Pas saya kemarin-kemarin buka Contract chapter-chapter sebelumnya, saya 'ngeh' satu hal.

Di chapter dua, saya salah ketik lol Sakura disana ngelapor 'keadaan Kanto tak terkendali' itu salah haha :'( harusnya Kyoto, bukan Kanto. Entah kenapa saya bisa ngetik begitu, padahal dari awal saya niatnya mau ngetik Kyoto. Dan begonya lagi saya baru nyadar pas mau ngetik chapter ini haha. Kan gila kalau Naruto mau nyisir wilayah Kanto yang gede banget padahal markasnya sendiri di Kanto, persisnya di Tokyo. Saya belum sempet edit, karena males /hus/

 _Anyway_ , selamat membaca~

.

 _Chapter_ _6_

Sasuke pertama kali bertemu Suigetsu saat umurnya masih tujuh belas tahun.

Laki-laki itu tak seperti kebanyakan iblis yang menunduk hormat ketika Sasuke melewati mereka di jalan. Kebanyakan iblis segan bertatap mata dengannya, tapi mereka mengikuti setiap langkahnya dengan pandangan memuja. Kebanyakan iblis menahan napas dan berjengit ketika melihat Sasuke dari jauh.

Tapi Suigetsu berbeda.

Ia berdiri dalam bayangan orang lain, hampir tak terlihat kalau saja Sasuke tak menajamkan penglihatannya. Ia terlihat tak peduli dengan kehadiran Sasuke dan malah sibuk dengan koleksi pedang-pedangnya yang aneh. Ia terlihat arogan. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang menyusahkan. Ia bahkan mengerling dan menyeringai pada Sasuke ketika mata mereka bertemu.

Tak pernah ada yang berani menggodanya selama ini selain Itachi dan sepupunya, Sai. Para pelayan di istana bahkan tak punya nyali untuk berbicara padanya satu kata pun.

Suigetsu berbeda, dan di detik ketiga setelah mereka berpandangan, Sasuke telah memutuskan untuk menjadikan Suigetsu teman pertamanya.

 **Contract © Red Twain - 2015**

Yang berputar-putar di kepala Sasuke saat ia dan Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan mereka adalah darah, darah, dan darah.

Ia telah membunuh seekor iblis, fakta itu tak bisa dihapus semudah menghapus darah yang mengering di pedangnya. Sasuke tak mengira hal ini—membunuh iblis yang ia sendiri tak tahu namanya—bisa menimbulkan efek trauma di otaknya.

 _Tusukan pedang, rintihan kesakitan, pekikan kemarahan_.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya untuk menghilangkan semua bayangan itu. Ia tak ingin mengingatnya. Mentalnya tak selemah ini.

"Kau mendengar sesuatu?"

Suara Naruto membuatnya membuka mata. Pria itu telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaus hitam ketat yang ia temukan di jok belakang mobilnya. Kaus itu jelas memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh Naruto yang ... terbentuk dengan baik.

Ini tak seperti Sasuke iri dengan bentuk tubuh pria itu atau apa. Sasuke sendiri punya tinggi dan bentuk tubuh yang sempurna seiring ia bertumbuh. Sasuke hanya tak menyangka manusia—terutama Naruto—bisa terlihat tanpa celah. Selama ini ia membayangkan manusia sebagai makhluk yang rapuh dan lemah.

Hari ini Naruto telah membuktikan semuanya salah.

"Tidak," balas Sasuke setelah beberapa saat. "Ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," timpal Naruto, "Kau diam sejak kita berangkat. Ada masalah?"

Sasuke ingin menjawab bahwa masalahnya adalah Naruto, kontrak mereka, dan senyuman pria itu. Akan tetapi ia tak mengatakannya. "Sejak awal aku sudah diam, manusia. Fokus saja menyetir."

Sasuke memutar kepalanya ke arah jendela, melihat pemandangan di luar. Ia dengan cepat merasa muak. Sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya melihat puing-puing bangunan, rumah yang ditinggalkan, dan jalan yang rusak. Ia lalu melihat ke depan, menangkap bayangan peta yang setengah terbuka di dasbor mobil.

Ia membuka mulutnya, "Kemana kita akan pergi selanjutnya?"

"Sebuah pabrik di Fukuchiyama," jawab Naruto.

Ia kembali melempar tatapannya ke luar. Rumah kosong ... rumah kosong ... _rumah_ _kosong_ ...

Ia menyadari sesuatu yang janggal.

"Kemana perginya orang-orang?"

Sasuke yakin ia tak melihat satu orang pun ketika mereka memasuki batas wilayah beberapa saat yang lalu—orang-orang di stasiun bawah tanah tidak dihitung. Mereka seperti melompat ke dunia yang berbeda. Di sekitar markas pusat, ia melihat suasana begitu ramai. Orang-orang bisa tertawa tanpa beban disana.

Sedangkan kota ini seperti kota mati.

Naruto mendesah, menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari-jari tangan kiri. "Saat Sakura melapor 'keadaan Kyoto tak terkendali', ia memang bersungguh-sungguh, Sasuke," jawabnya, memutar setirnya ke kanan. "Sebagian orang mengungsi, sebagian dibunuh ..."

Sasuke tercekat saat mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan pria itu. _Kenapa_ _manusia_ _mempermainkan_ _nyawa_ _semudah_ _itu_? Mungkin rumah-rumah yang sejak tadi mereka lewati bukannya kosong, _namun_ _penghuninya_ _sudah_ _tak_ _bisa_ _membuat_ _suara_ _berisik_ _lagi_.

Mayat. Mayat. Mayat.

" _ **Karena**_ _**manusia**_ _**yang**_ _**selalu**_ _**kita**_ _**anggap**_ _**lemah**_ _**bisa**_ _**menjadi**_ _**sangat**_ _**jahat**_ , _**Sasuke**_."

Sasuke memikirkan perkataan Itachi beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Dulu ia tak mengerti maksudnya, tapi sekarang ia paham.

 _Manusia itu monster_.

Dan Naruto, suatu saat nanti mungkin akan menjadi salah satu dari itu.

Atau,

sudahkah ia?

"... Dan disekap," lanjut Naruto, ekspresinya tak tertebak.

"Mengapa mereka ditawan?"

"Karena mereka orang penting," tukas Naruto, salah satu sudut matanya berkedut. "Kau lihat laki-laki yang berbicara padaku di stasiun bawah tanah? Kalau tak salah ia adalah salah satu anggota dewan. Yang lainnya aku tak tahu, tapi mereka adalah orang-orang yang berpengaruh di wilayah Kansai."

"Oh," respon Sasuke pendek. Ia memikirkan hal yang lain. "Misi penyelamatan ini ... hanya kita berdua saja?"

" _Kita_ ," kutip Naruto, tersenyum tipis. Ia sadar sebelumnya Sasuke hanya berkata 'kau' saja, dan sekarang Sasuke mengakui mereka berdua sebagai tim. Ia melanjutkan, "Ya, Sasuke, hanya _kita_ _berdua_."

Pertengahan antara alis Sasuke berkerut. Ia tak meragukan kekuatan Naruto, setelah melihat apa yang bisa pria itu lakukan di stasiun bawah tanah. Ia juga tak meragukan kemampuannya sendiri—oke, Sasuke memang belum mengeluarkannya, tapi ia yakin ia cukup _hebat_. Tapi bukankah lebih baik untuk mengirim beberapa pasukan lagi untuk misi ini? Itu akan membuat segalanya berjalan lebih efektif.

Dan jika Sasuke adalah pemimpin organisasi, ia akan lebih memilih untuk terlibat di garis depan, memimpin pasukan untuk menyerang, ketimbang melakukan penyelamatan.

Diamnya Sasuke mengundang lirikan tanda tanya Naruto dari spion. Ia menghela napas, "Aku rasa sekarang pasti ada banyak pertanyaan di otakmu, bukan begitu? Sayangnya aku tak bisa menebak apapun yang ada di otakmu kecuali kau memberitahuku, Sasuke. Selain itu," Naruto mematikan mesin mobil, "Kita sudah sampai. Mari simpan pertanyaanmu sebentar dan lihatlah ke depan."

Di hadapan mereka menjulang sebuah gerbang besi setinggi enam meter dan di atasnya terpasang kawat berduri yang bergulung-gulung. Gerbang itu terlihat penyok di beberapa bagian, seperti kena tendang oleh sesuatu yang pastinya punya kekuatan lebih.

Iblis.

Sebenarnya Sasuke telah mendengar suara-suara yang bercampur mesin mobil dan suara Naruto sejak tadi, hanya saja ia merasa suara-suara itu tak cukup penting untuk diberitahukan pada si surai pirang. Itu hanya suara hembusan napas tak sabar di balik gerbang besi, seakan menanti kedatangan Naruto dan Sasuke ... untuk dibunuh.

Sasuke hanya bisa berspekulasi.

"Empat puluh," gumam Sasuke sambil mengambil senjatanya di jok belakang.

Gerakan tangan Naruto yang hendak membuka pintu mobil terhenti. Ia memutar badannya menghadap Sasuke, kepalanya miring. "Sebanyak itu?" tanyanya dengan tertarik.

Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia mendengar tarikan napas tajam, namun tak mendengar satu katapun keluar dari mulut mereka. Sedangkan jauh di ujung sana, suara tawa menjijikan terdengar. Tawa itu persis seperti tawa pria berwajah babi di stasiun bawah tanah sebelum Naruto membungkam arogansinya.

"Empat puluh di balik gerbang, dan lebih banyak lagi di dalam sana," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Bagus. Kau ambil sisi kiri, aku sisi kanan, oke?"

"Sama sekali tak oke," balas Sasuke, tapi tak mengatakannya. Ia keluar dari mobil, menutupnya dengan sedikit bantingan, dan menghadap gerbang. Naruto berdiri di sebelahnya, telah siap dengan senjata anehnya yang masih diselimuti darah kering.

"Siap, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendengus. Siap untuk apa? Untuk melewati mimpi buruknya yang kedua hari ini?

Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya, dan api biru seketika membakar gerbang itu. Besi itu perlahan meleleh dijilat api yang membara, membuat celah yang semakin lama semakin menganga. Sedikit demi sedikit pemandangan di baliknya terlihat Sasuke.

Ia melihat lagi ekspresi itu: wajah horor dan diliputi ketidakpercayaan. "P-pangeran ... ?" iblis-iblis itu berkata seolah dicekik. Tatapan mereka jatuh pada seragam yang dikenakan Sasuke, dan seketika pemahaman menghantam otak mereka.

Sasuke dan iblis-iblis itu, satu kaum yang sama, dipaksa untuk berada di posisi yang bersebrangan.

Lambung Sasuke bergolak. Ia berusaha memandang iblis-iblis itu tanpa ekspresi, sebelum berlari ke arah sisi yang berlawanan dengan sisi yang diambil Naruto dan menghunus pedangnya. Ia mendengar bunyi tembakan dilepaskan, pertanda Naruto sudah memulai pertarungannya.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan, Pangeran?" Sekelompok iblis di dekatnya melompat mundur begitu Sasuke menyabetkan _katana_ -nya.

"Berusaha membunuh kalian."

Mereka tercekat. Ekspresi mereka tak membuat senang Sasuke sama sekali. Mereka terus mundur saat Sasuke mendekat, tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk balas menyerang, hanya balas menatap tolol padanya.

Mereka seperti bermain kejar-kejaran.

Padahal Sasuke yakin mereka bisa mengeroyoknya sekaligus. Padahal mereka punya cukup kekuatan untuk sekedar menggores kulitnya daripada menghindar.

Dan Sasuke, terlepas dari itu semua, seharusnya bisa mengejar dan menghabisi mereka semua dalam sekejap mata hanya dengan sedikit saja kekuatannya.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia malah menahan kekuatannya?

Sasuke mendesis, "Apa yang kalian lakukan, idiot?" ia berlari lebih cepat dan menghadang mereka semua dengan jengkel. "Kita tak bisa berlari seharian, bodoh. Kau mengerti situasi saat ini, kan? Kita disini untuk membunuh satu sama lain. Serang aku sekarang, dan penuhi kontrak kita masing-masing."

Mereka memandangnya dengan ekspresi horor, "T-tidak, Pangeran! Kami tak mungkin melakukan itu!"

"Lalu apa?" tukas Sasuke dingin, "Membiarkanku menebas leher kalian dengan mudah?"

Keheningan yang menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Mulut mereka terkatup rapat. Mata mereka menatap Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang sama.

Sasuke tahu apa arti diamnya mereka.

"Lucu sekali," cemooh Sasuke. Tapi ia tak ingin tertawa. "Jangan main-main. Serang aku. Sekarang. Ini perintah dari pangeranmu."

Iblis-iblis itu menggeleng. Salah satu dari mereka berkata, "Kami tak bisa membatalkan kontrak kami begitu saja. Tapi kami juga tak bisa menyerangmu, Pangeran."

Sasuke merasa situasi saat ini terasa lucu sekaligus menyedihkan. Iblis-iblis itu dihadapkan pada pilihan yang tak bisa mereka pilih: membatalkan kontrak, atau menyerang pangeran mereka. Sementara Sasuke dengan jengkel memaksa mereka untuk menyerangnya sekaligus.

Jika Suigetsu melihatnya sekarang, ia pasti akan tertawa.

"Sial," umpat Sasuke setelah beberapa saat dan iblis-iblis itu masih bergeming pada posisi mereka. Kalaupun Sasuke berhasil memaksa mereka untuk menyerangnya bersamaan, ia tahu ia akan menang. Namun ia benci menang tanpa perlawanan.

Suara tembakan beruntun yang didengarnya seolah menjadi lecutan dari Naruto bagi Sasuke untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Sasuke kembali mengumpat, "Sesuka kalian saja."

Dan ia mulai berlari mendekati mereka. Ia menikam iblis yang berbicara sebelumnya padanya, dan iblis itu membalasnya dengan senyum lemah yang membuat Sasuke tertegun sesaat. Namun ia melanjutkannya dengan menikam iblis yang lain.

Dan selanjutnya.

Dan selanjutnya sampai _katana_ -nya dibasuh darah mereka. Ia tak ingin melihat senyum itu lagi, sehingga ia melakukannya dengan cepat. Ia menusuk jantung iblis yang satu, mencabutnya dengan tak berperasaan dan berpindah untuk menghadapi iblis yang lain.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Lima.

Sembilan.

Tiga belas.

Delapan belas.

Dua puluh dua.

Iblis-iblis itu roboh bergelimpangan di sekelilingnya, sebelum akhirnya menghilang tanpa sisa. Sasuke berdiri di tengah kubangan darah, air mukanya keras.

 _Dua_ _puluh_ _dua_. Ia membunuh iblis lebih banyak daripada Naruto, tapi itu sama sekali tak membuatnya bangga.

Ia menyeka darah di wajahnya, lalu berpaling untuk melihat Naruto jauh di ujung sana menghantamkan pistolnya pada iblis terakhir yang dihadapinya, lalu menembaknya tanpa ampun.

Suasana senyap mengambil alih.

Ia melihat Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, dan begitu mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain, Sasuke menangkap seringai kecil terpasang di bibir Naruto.

Pria itu berlari kecil ke arahnya, napasnya sedikit memburu. Sepertinya pertarungan terakhir tadi cukup banyak menghabiskan energi bagi Naruto.

"Lihat dirimu sekarang, Sasuke. Lucu sekali," komentar Naruto geli begitu melihat darah membasahi wajah dan seragam Sasuke. Ia sendiri hanya terciprat sedikit darah di bagian leher, mungkin pria itu berhati-hati agar darah tak mengotori bajunya seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia lantas menjatuhkan kedua pistolnya, mengelap tangannya pada celana yang dikenakannya dan meraih Sasuke.

Sasuke tak sempat menghindar ketika kedua ibu jari Naruto mengusap darah pada dahinya dengan lembut. Ia tergagap, "Ap-apa yang kau lakukan, idiot!?" sentaknya, menepis tangan Naruto.

Pria itu menghela napas, "Memangnya apa lagi yang kulakukan, Sasuke? Tentu saja membersihkan darah pada wajahmu sebelum mengering."

"Tak perlu."

"Nah, jangan keras kepala, Sasuke. Anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasihku. Kau _membunuh_ iblis-iblis itu lebih banyak daripada aku."

Perkataan Naruto membuat Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata. Matanya mendadak kosong.

Naruto entah kenapa seperti tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke, tapi ia tetap diam. Ia menarik Sasuke yang kehilangan minat untuk menolak perlakuannya, dan mulai membersihkan wajah Sasuke.

Ia memulainya dengan kening, lalu ibu jarinya bergerak ke pelipis. Cairan merah pekat itu terbawa jari Naruto, berkumpul dan mengalir ke bawah tertarik gravitasi. Kedua ibu jarinya kemudian berpindah pada jembatan hidung Sasuke, menyeka darah ke arah yang berlawanan dan sampai ke pipi.

Sasuke mengerjap. Mata Naruto melengkung karena tersenyum. Tinggi mereka hampir setara—ia dua senti lebih tinggi dari pria itu—sehingga Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas iris biru Naruto yang memandang wajahnya dengan geli. Ibu jari Naruto kini bergerak ke bagian bawah telinganya, lalu turun ke leher ...

Lalu Sasuke mendengar rintihan.

 _"... ngar suara tembakan, Bos."_

 _"Aku tak mendengarnya."_

 _"Kau tahu telinga kami ... sedikit sensitif, Bos."_

 _Terdengar gumaman bercampur rintihan. "Mungkin teman-temanmu sedang bermain-main disana. Abaikan saja." jeda. Lalu bunyi kursi diputar, dan bunyi sobekan kertas dan ketukan pena. "Jadi, Sawamura-san, kau akan menandatangani perjanjian sialan ini atau tidak?"_

 _Rintihan lagi. "A-aku ... Aku ..."_

 _"Kau tahu 'kan aku bukan orang yang sabar, Sawamura-san."_

 _Bunyi decitan kursi. "Kau lihat mayat-mayat itu?" suara orang menangis terdengar. "Ya, kau pasti melihatnya. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang menentangku. Kau mau berakhir seperti mereka?" jeda oleh dengusan._

 _"Pa .. Papa ..." lalu isak tangis._

 _"Oh! Benar! Keluargamu, kalau begitu? Anakmu di ujung sana terlihat menggoda untuk dicekik sampai mati."_

 _Suara tersedak, lalu isakan yang semakin keras._

 _"Tidak ... Tuan, kumohon j-jangan lakukan apapun pada keluargaku ..."_

Sasuke kembali mengerjapkan matanya. Ia melihat Naruto telah mengambil senjatanya, dan Sasuke bisa berasumsi kalau darah pada wajahnya telah bersih. Atau setidaknya, telah cukup bersih untuk membuat Naruto menarik tangannya dari wajah Sasuke. Ia tak memperhatikan, karena fokusnya berada pada percakapan yang didengarnya entah darimana.

Naruto memperhatikannya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, "Ada masalah?"

"Ada masalah," ulang Sasuke.

Bahu Naruto menegang, merasakan keseriusan dari dua kata yang lolos dari mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke mendapatkan firasat buruk.

"Pimpin jalan, Sasuke," kata Naruto. Pegangannya pada pistol mengerat.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mereka berlari melewati bangunan-bangunan pabrik yang terbengkalai. Ia mengandalkan pendengarannya untuk mencari asal suara yang didengarnya tadi.

 _Srek. Srek. "Jadi?"_

 _"Aku—aku akan menandatanganinya, Tuan. Berjanjilah kau akan melepaskan keluargaku."_

 _"Mm. Bagus." Srek. Srek. Lalu bunyi ketukan pena_.

Sasuke berbelok ke arah bangunan bobrok di dekat gudang penyimpanan.

 _"Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki, Bos."_

 _"Diamlah, Kamio."_

 _Sret. Sret._

 _"A-aku sudah menandatanganinya. Sekarang p-penuhi janjimu, Tuan. Bebaskan keluargaku."_

 _"Heh." terdengar suara kekehan. Makin lama makin keras. "Kamio, Shinji, ikat pria tua ini."_

 _"Ap—"_

Sasuke melirik Naruto. Situasinya semakin buruk.

 _" ... pi kau sudah berjanji, Tuan! Kau akan—"_

 _"Sejak kapan aku berjanji, hah? Memangnya kau mendengar aku mengucap kata 'janji' padamu?"_

 _"K-kau ..."_

 _Isak tangis makin terdengar jelas._

 _"Kamio, bakar pria tua ini."_

Sasuke tersentak, larinya melambat. Naruto menyadari gelagatnya, keningnya mengerut. "Buruk?" tanyanya, walaupun tanpa bertanya pun ia sudah bisa menebak jawabannya dari reaksi Sasuke.

"Hn," responnya singkat.

Mereka semakin dekat.

 _"Tapi Bos, kurasa membakarnya terlalu ekstrim. Kita bisa membunuhnya dengan cara biasa."_

 _Rintihan dan isakan bergema di ruangan itu._

 _"Hari ini kau banyak sekali bicara, Kamio. Diamlah, dan lakukan saja tugasmu."_

Mereka memasuki sebuah gedung, melewati kerangkeng besi besar di tengah-tengah berisi beberapa orang yang memandang mereka dengan lemah begitu ia dan Naruto melewatinya. Naruto berhenti di awal tangga, memandang kerangkeng itu.

"Mereka bisa menunggu, Naruto," kata Sasuke, memanggil pria itu dengan namanya untuk kali kedua hari itu. Naruto melempar tatapannya pada kerangkeng sekali lagi sebelum mengikuti Sasuke menaiki tangga dengan terburu-buru.

 _"Bos ..."_

 _"Ah, ya. Pastikan anak kecil itu melihat ayahnya dibakar."_

 _"T-tidak ..."_

 _"Papa ... P-papa ..."_

Sasuke mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dan mungkin juga Naruto. Mereka bergerak lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya. Tempat yang mereka tuju ada di depan mata.

" _Bakar_ _sekarang_."

"PAPAAAAAAA!"

Naruto dan Sasuke mematung di pintu masuk.

Api merah di depan mereka menari-nari layaknya mengejek Naruto dan dirinya yang datang terlambat. Pria dalam api itu menggeliat-geliat dalam kesengsaraan, sementara sang gadis kecil di ujung sana menjerit sekuat tenaga dengan jeritan yang memekakkan telinga Sasuke.

Naruto terlihat menjadi orang yang paling syok di antara mereka. Mata pria itu membelalak melihat figur terbalut api di hadapannya. Genggaman pistol di tangannya melemah, dan sedetik kemudian pistol dengan pisau itu jatuh ke lantai tanpa peduli benda itu mungkin saja melukai kakinya.

"Siapa kalian?"

Fokus Sasuke beralih pada pria dengan tawa menjijikan tak jauh darinya. Pria itu terlihat cukup muda, mungkin sedikit lebih tua dari Naruto. Di sisi kanan dan kiri pria itu, berdiri dua sosok iblis berambut merah dan hitam, masing-masing menatapnya dengan terkejut.

Sasuke mendesah. Sudah cukup dengan semua reaksi ini. Ia jengah.

"P-pangeran?!"

Sasuke memutar mata.

Pria yang mereka panggil bos itu mengerut bingung. "Pangeran?" beonya. "Maksud kalian, pangeran dunia iblis?" tanyanya, hampir tak percaya.

Kamio dan Shinji tak merespon.

"Pangeran kalian dalam ... dalam ... dalam seragam Pasukan Gerhana? Kalian pasti bercanda."

Tapi mereka tahu itu sama sekali bukan candaan. Bahwa darah yang mengering di seragam Sasuke adalah bukti kalau Sasuke ikut terlibat dalam pelenyapan empat puluh anak buah pria itu di pintu gerbang.

Pria itu menjadi panik, "K-Kamio, Shinji, serang mereka!"

"T-tapi Bos—"

"Sekarang, tolol!"

Mereka berdua ragu-ragu bergerak mendekatinya. Sasuke tetap diam di tempatnya, mengikuti pergerakan Shinji dan Kamio. Sasuke tahu mereka tak akan mungkin menyerangnya, mengingat bagaimana iblis-iblis di pintu gerbang memperlakukannya.

Mereka tak akan berani menggores luka di kulitnya setipis apapun itu.

Kamio melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada Sasuke, tapi ia berhenti di tengah-tengah. Wajahnya keruh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot?!"

Mereka berdua terpaku di depan Sasuke.

"A-aku ... tak bisa melakukannya, Bos."

"Sial!" pria itu mengeluarkan pistol dari sakunya. Moncongnya mengarah pada Sasuke. "Sialan! Sial sial sial!"

Dor!

Tembakan pertama dilepaskan, dan Sasuke menghindarinya dengan mudah.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

"Sialan!" umpatnya. Tak satupun pelurunya mengenai sasaran. Di tengah kekesalannya itu, matanya menangkap sosok Naruto yang tak bergerak di ambang pintu.

Sasuke sempat melupakan keberadaan Naruto. Pria itu masih menatap lurus pria yang terbakar dengan ekspresi tak terdefinisi. Jeritan sang gadis kecil masih menggema di tempat itu.

Sasuke tak mengerti mengapa Naruto bereaksi seperti itu. Itu bukan seperti Naruto yang tenang dan selalu memberinya senyum. Itu bukan seperti Naruto yang membasmi puluhan iblis dengan mudah. Itu bukan seperti Naruto yang biasanya. Ada aura gelap dan berat menyelimuti pria itu. Ia seperti kehilangan fokus pada suasana di sekelilingnya. Perhatiannya tersedot sepenuhnya pada pria yang telah menjadi abu.

Naruto perlahan mulai melangkah seperti mayat. Ia tak peduli pada moncong pistol yang mengarah padanya. Ia seolah tak peduli lagi pada apapun. Ia berjongkok di depan abu pria tua itu, meraih segenggam dan membuka telapak tangannya. Abu itu jatuh melalui sela-sela jemarinya, mengotori tangannya.

Dan Sasuke melihat pandangan pria itu menggelap.

Ia berdiri, melesat mengambil senjatanya yang tergeletak dalam hitungan detik, dan—

Dor! Dor!

Kedua iblis di depan Sasuke lenyap, tanpa iblis itu tahu bahwa pistol telah menembus kepala mereka saking cepatnya gerakan Naruto.

Belum sempat Sasuke merespon, Naruto kembali bergerak ke arah sang pemimpin. Mata pria itu membulat, tangannya yang memegang pistol gemetar.

"M-menjauh dariku!"

Tapi Naruto terus bergerak maju.

"Kubilang menjauh dariku!"

Dor!

Peluru itu melesat mengenai bahu Naruto, membuatnya mundur sedikit. Pria itu mengira Naruto akan berhenti, tapi si surai pirang tetap melanjutkan gerakan kakinya seolah tembakan tadi bukan apa-apa baginya. Ia membanting pria itu ke lantai, menghantamkan kepalanya pada tembok dan menginjak dadanya. Tatapannya sedingin es.

Sasuke bersumpah tak ada yang lebih menakutkan dari Naruto saat itu.

"J-jangan ..." pria itu merintih. Ketakutan membanjiri wajahnya yang pias. Sasuke tak tahu apa pria itu ketakutan karena sebentar lagi kematian akan datang padanya, atau ketakutan pada Naruto itu sendiri.

Naruto mengokang pistolnya. " **Mati** ," desisnya sebelum menekan pelatuknya.

Dor!

Pria itu mati seketika.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke dan Naruto bergeming. Bahkan sang gadis kecil pun tak berani mengeluarkan suara. Ia melihat kemarahan menguasai Naruto. Bahunya yang terluka dibiarkan begitu saja.

... _Bahunya_ _yang_ _terluka_ ...

Sasuke tersentak, buru-buru mendekati Naruto. "Bahumu terluka," katanya, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Darah merembes, membasahi kaus hitamnya yang semakin gelap.

"Aku tak apa-apa," tukas Naruto dingin.

Sasuke kembali tersentak. "Tapi—"

"Aku tak apa-apa, Sasuke!" sentak Naruto, mengejutkan Sasuke. Ekspresinya keras. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke di ruangan itu sendirian.

Kemana perginya Naruto yang hangat dan bersahabat?

Apa ini memang sifat aslinya?

Sasuke memutar pandangannya ke sekeliling. Si gadis kecil telah menghilang.

Ia benar-benar sendirian.

Tbc

 _How_ _was_ _it_?

 _Special_ _thanks_ _to_ : Lady Spain, CorvusOnyx, Eun810, Hwang635, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Collin Blown YJ, Habibah794, D, shin, Komozaku Natsuki, MeHatsuki, DieNsL, sekikaoru, Hero Dan, Sapphire Blue Hatsuki RyeoGyu, Oranyellow-chan, BellaClaw, Kita Nakamura, nicisicrita, shin . sakura . 11, mybaeNS, _and_ _especially_ _you_ :) maaf saya gak bisa balas satu-satu, tapi saya baca semuanya. Review kalian menambah semangat saya haha :)

Untuk pertanyaan :

 **Kapan momen NaruSasunyaaaa**?

 _Be_ _patient_ , _ladies_. Ini NaruSasu. Udah pasti endingnya NaruSasu. Momen mereka akan tiba pada waktunya, _like_ _I_ _said_ _before_. Dan kapan itu, red? _Next_ _chapter_ , _i_ _promise_.

 **Nanti Sui sama Sasu bakal bertarung satu sama lain**?

Nah. Saya gak mungkin kasih bocoran chapter depan kan? /grin

 **Red jangan tobat dari yaoi**.

Haha. Biarkan Sasuke yang memutuskan /hus

Oh ya.

Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin. Selamat hari raya idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan :)

-red


End file.
